Mayhem in Magnolia
by Sapphira T
Summary: When everyone in Fairy Tail starts getting special requests missions, no one thinks it's too suspicious to start with, but when a few member's get in a tight situation, who will be able to help them? The Mayhem that moves to Magnolia has everybody reeling, but, is it the event, or the strange girl with black hair that has everyone in fits?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV:

I was reading a book that Levy had given me that was extremely interesting with my team surrounding me when Master walked over to us, "Natsu! Erza! Gray! Lucy! I have a special requested mission for the four of you!" He informed us, but Happy piped up then with a wail, "What about me?!" Master sighed and amended, "Five of you. There has been a siting of a band of thugs near Magnolia, they are causing a lot of distress with the villagers surrounded Magnolia and the citizens of our fair town are starting to get worried by the troublesome people. The mayor of Magnolia has requested that I send my strongest team of mages to wipe them out. Are you five up for the task?"

Erza nodded and stood, "Of course Master." Gray nodded too, "Sure thing gramps. Sounds interesting." I sighed and said, "Gray, your clothes." Gray paled and looked around, "Crap! When did that happen?" I smiled at Master, "Sure Master!" I said. Then Natsu hit the table and stood up, "I'm all fired up now! You can count on us gramps!" Master smiled at us, "I thought I could count on all of you. Get to it! Show them what Fairy Tail's made of!"

FTFTFTFTFTFT

Erza took the lead as we walked down the abandoned path, I shivered and looked around. It was really creepy with all the dead trees around us. "What's the matter Luce? You cold or something?" Natsu asked me, tilting his head. I shook my head, "No, it's not that. This forest is just really creepy." Gray huffed, "I don't think so. I could name a few places that are creepier than this."

Natsu ignored him though and cried, "What are you scared for Luce? You got Happy and Me! We'll protect you!" I glared at him and he flinched back, "I don't need you guys to protect me from trees." I muttered. Happy grinned and said, "Lushy's a coward!" I glowered at him, "Look who's talking, cat!" Happy flew to Natsu, crying, "Lushy's a meanie!"

Before I could respond, Erza held up her hand. "Wait. Do you hear that?" We all froze and Natsu sniffed the air, his hands lit on fire and he said, "Smells funny!" My hands went to my whip and my keys.

In front of us, the trees shook and a group of people walked towards us. The leader grinned at us and cracked his knuckles, "So? Did they finally send us some fun? Well then boys!" He spread his hands out, "Let's show them a good time eh?" The men behind him cheered and drew out weapons, I sighed, are all the people we go against showboats?

I drew out Taurus' key, though he was a massive pervert, he could help out. A lot of those guys were pretty big, and I saw a battle ax. Maybe Taurus could focus on that instead of me? Worth a try. As Gray shouted, "Ice Make: Sword!" and Natsu shouted, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" And Erza changed her armor to her holy armor I called out, "Open! Gate of the Bronze Bull! Taurus!" And swung my key.

FTFTFTFTFT

I was sent flying as an explosion rang across the forest. I flew past the trees and slammed into the ground in some sort of meadow. "Ow." I muttered and stood up shakily, I really should have worn something besides a skirt. A flash of light appeared next to me and Loki bowed to me, "Hello Princess." He said flirtatiously. I sighed, "Hi Loki. Not to be mean, but what are you doing here? I didn't call you out. Did Taurus go back?" Loki nodded, "He had to Princess. He says sorry though. But that's not why I came. Taurus told me before he was forced back, he saw something that worried him. I think he said he saw a Cyclops."

I looked at him blankly, "He saw….. A Cyclops?" Loki nodded, "That's what he said. I was confused myself. But I came to make sure you were alright." I put my hand on my head, "I think so. But right now I think we need to go help the others." Loki nodded. "Oh course Princess."

Together we began to run back to the trees, but right before we could get back, a figure stepped out in front of us. I stopped and grabbed my whip, waiting to see who it was. He grinned at us and Loki glared back, "Lucy. You might want to step back." He warned as the man began to glow. Then the man started growing, he got taller and taller and his face warped. He only had one eye… Was this what Taurus was talking about?

Loki's rings lit up and he cried out, "Lucy!" As the Cyclops swung his club at me. He raced at me, intent on getting me out of the way, but someone else got there first. I only saw a blur of black before I was being shoved away and the club caught someone else.

Loki was by my side in an instant, "Princess! Are you hurt?" I shook my head, I was dazed, but fine. I looked up at the club that almost killed me to see someone scampering across it. A flash of black hair was what I recognized, I gasped and pointed, "She saved me! What's she doing?!" Loki looked up at her and frowned, "It looks like she climbing the club?"

The Cyclops seemed to catch onto this as well and swung his club around, trying to throw her off. He succeeded and she sailed towards us. "Loki!" I shouted and he took off, he caught her as she sailed towards us and lightly set her down on the ground next to me. She grinned at me, she had golden eyes, black hair, and pale skin. She was thin and looked about Erza's height. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a crimson tank top underneath, she also wore dark blue jeans tucked into knee high boots. "Hi!" She said cheerfully and slightly out of breath, "My name is Mayhem! What's yours?" My mouth fell open, "Um. Lucy. That's Loki." She grinned at both of us, then scowled.

She leapt to her feet and took off across the ground, straight at the Cyclops. "Is she insane?" Loki muttered before looking at me. I staggered to my feet and grabbed my whip, I heard Mayhem call out to me, "Lucy! Why don't you go help your friends? I got big boy!" Before leaping onto the Cyclops's club again and beginning to climb it. Loki and I shared a look before he muttered, "Yep. She's insane."


	2. AN

Hey guys! Sapphire here! You guys probably thought I was dead huh? Don't worry! I'm very much alive! But my computer was not. So, I finally got everything fixed, did final testing for the quarter (I got really good grades which I am very happy about) and I got a new story! Yay! I know that you guys will want new content with Reyna and Creepypasta Town, I'm sorry! For Creepy town I don't have any inspiration, I have no clue how to move characters from point A to point B, but I'm working on it! I promise! Reyna... I just need more time to sit down and re-watch FMA Brotherhood so I can get the dialogue accurately and not mess anything up.

But! I've got a proposition for you guys! I'm recently getting more and more into Anime and Action TV Shows and I'm thinking of writing stories for some of them. But! What I need you guys to do is to go down to the chat box thingy and tell me what shows to write about next! If I haven't ever seen it before I'll watch it and see if it get's my writers inspiration going! Think of this like a 'I'm sorry I haven't been writing for a long long time' type thing that I want to make up to you guys! So! What are you waiting for?! Go! Tell me what to do next!

As always, I own none of the characters besides Mayhem in this new Fairy Tail story. If I owned Fairy Tail a few necessary ships would already be cannon, you know who I'm talking about. This one is different from my FMA story because it isn't going along with the episode's, this is more of a different season. The story takes place right after the Edolus (I don't know if I spelled that correctly) arc. So that's that.

On a different note, you guys remember when I said I was working on a real book to publish? Well, Editing sucks. Especially when you're computer sucks. But, I've taken a different approach that I'm happy about. Even if it takes longer. That is, just rewriting the whole freaking thing and hoping for the best. I'm happy to say however, that it no longer looks like it was written by a two year old! Yay for that right?

Anyway, sorry for the long letter. I just wanted you to know that you don't have to send your condolences in any shape or form, and that I've got more content on the way! Remember, stay awesome!

ST


	3. Chapter 2

Natsu's POV:

I threw yet another guy and looked around for my partner, "Hey Luce! Did you see that?! It was awesome!" I couldn't find her anywhere. "Luce?" I called out again as I ducked an oncoming sword. Where was she? "Hey Happy! You see Luce?" Happy was soaring above us, he shook his head, "No! I can't see her anywhere!"

I growled as I threw a fireball at the two guys trying to decapitate me, "Hey Popsicle!" I yelled as Gray ran past me, "What?!" He asked as he threw a volley of icicles at the men chasing him, "You seen Luce anywhere?" He shook his head, "No! Why?" I growled, "I can't find her anywhere!" I flipped over someone's head and kicked their back.

I let loose another fire dragon's roar and ran to Erza, "Hey Erza! You seen Lucy anywhere?" She shook her head as she threw a sword across the clearing at a guy who was sneaking up on Popsicle. "No Natsu. Do you think she's alright?" I shrugged, "I don't know! But even Happy can't find her!" Erza frowned and ducked a flying magic card.

Before we could do anything else, the ground beneath us shook. A few of the bad guys fell down too, then, their leader smirked and shouted, "Look's like little ol Brucy found somebody to play with! Wanna bet it's that lovely little blonde I threw earlier with my explosion? Come on boys! Let's go get us a front row seat to see Brucy rip that little girl apart." They all scattered at his words and Gray, Erza, and I looked at each other, "Lucy."

FTFTFTFTFTFTFT

We rushed past the trees, following the progress of the gang. When we finally broke through the tree line, we saw Lucy and Loki running towards us. Lucy was swinging her whip at whoever got close to her, and Loki was using his rings to punch people. What caught our attention immediately after Lucy, was the ginormous guy at one of the clearing. He only had one eye? What would Levy call that? A Cypops? No, A Cyclops maybe? I think that was it.

What we saw more though, was the figure who was climbing up the giant's body, trying to get to his head probably.

I let loose a fireball and ran to my partner's side, "Luce! You ok?" She nodded, she looked a little tired and beat up, but otherwise she looked fine. "I'm fine Natsu! But someone's got to help Mayhem!" Gray popped up next to us, "Uh, Lucy? Natsu already causes mayhem, he doesn't need to help it." Lucy glared at him and pointed to the figure climbing the giant, "That's Mayhem, Gray! She saved my life! Now she's going to get herself killed!" Gray squinted at the giant before saying, "Oh."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll go help her Luce!" She smiled at me, "Thanks Natsu." I grinned, "What are partners for?" Beside her, Gray coughed, "You're whipped." Then stuck his hand's in his pockets and whistled. I narrowed my eyes at him, "What did you say Ice Princess?" Before Gray and I could start fighting each other, Erza smacked us both upside the head and we nodded and yelped, "Right!" Before racing off, Gray to the enemy, me to the giant.

FTFTFTFTFTFT

I raced to the ground where the giant was clomping and shouted, "Happy!" He picked me up off the ground and we started flying to the top. On the way, I lit everything I could on fire. Which made the giant move around even more, shouting in annoyance or pain. I couldn't really tell that well.

We finally reached the girl and she grinned at me, "Hi! I'm Mayhem!" Then she dodged the giant's hand, scrambling higher. When she was at the giant's shoulder she shouted, "What's your name? Are you Lucy's friend?" I nodded, "Yep! I'm her partner! I'm Natsu! This is Happy!" I pointed to my blue cat and Mayhem's eyes lit up, "Cool! Is he an exceed?" I nodded and she lifted her arm, she took her jacket off slightly to revealed something coiled up around her arm. It was black and looked like a lizard. "This is Wrath! He's a magic mix between a snake and a lizard! He looks like a dragon and can breathe fire too!"

I grinned at her, "Cool!" Then she leapt up to the giant's ear, "You wanna help me take big boy down?" She asked, I nodded, "Then aim for the eye! That's where I'm trying to get to. If we mess up his eye, he'll be forced to shrink." I nodded and threw a flame at him. It hit his eye and he yelled in anger, swiping his club at me. Happy flew to a safe range and we watched and a lightning bolt rammed into the giant's eye. His big hand clasped over it and he threw his body around. But he started to shrink, just like Mayhem said he would.

But then, I saw Mayhem fly away from the giant. "Happy!" I shouted. He swooped to the ground and dropped me before racing back to her. Before he could get to her though, the wind pressure picked up and threw poor Happy the other way. He hit the ground near Gray and the wind picked up even more.

Mayhem hit a tree and a loud crack rang across the clearing. The giant, big boy as Mayhem called him, stopped shrinking still extremely tall and began to swing his club around again. I lit my hands on fire to shoot at him again, but I was soon surrounded by more 'goons', as Lucy would call them.

The giant swung his club at Erza and managed to throw her aside, then he swung at Lucy. "Lucy!" I shouted.


	4. Chapter 3

Mayhem's POV:

This is getting SO old…. How many times do I have to take care of giants? Doesn't ANYONE else know how? They could read a book once and while. Oh while, I really don't blame Natsu, Lucy, and Loki. From what I here, a Cyclops has never really graced these parts. They're lucky I happened to pass by. I am not so lucky though.

I peeled myself away from the decimated tree I was launched into by the Cyclops and looked. He was swinging his club at Lucy. I snarled and clapped my hands together, a fissure appeared in the earth right under Lucy's feet and she fell in, the club sailing right over it. I grinned in triumph and threw another lightning bolt at the Cyclops. "Hey ugly! Over here!" I shouted, jumping up and down and waving my arms around. He looked over at me and rage filled his one eye, he roared in anger and began lumbering over to me, swinging his club around. Do ALL of these things have to be stupid? Not that I'm complaining, it makes it much easier to take them down.

I tapped my arm, where Wrath was sleeping, "Buddy. I know that you wanted you're sleep, but I could REALLY use your help right about now." I heard him hiss and he moved, he popped out of my jacket grumbling, "You can't do anything on your own can you?" He had a deep voice that rang out like an echo. I laughed, "Not really." I pointed to the Cyclops, "Do you think you could light it's eye on fire?" He grumbled again, his eyes getting wider as he took it in.

He bared his fangs and hissed, "Why can't you find something else to fight?! Why can't it be…. A….. A giant butterfly for once!" I laughed, "When do we ever get that lucky?" He looked at me and wryly replied, "Never. But we can still hope right?" I laughed harder and he spread his wings, "I'll be back. Try not to get killed while I'm gone." I saluted, "Yes general Wrath sir!" Once he flew off, I sprinted to where Lucy was.

I crouched near the hole and called out, "Lucy? You ok down there?" Faintly her replied came, "Yeah, I think so. What happened?" I smirked, "Well, I can create earthquakes. I created one underneath you so that you missed the club aimed to take your head off." She was silent for a moment before replying, "Thanks." I grinned and held down my hand, "No problem. Come on, we're missing the fun." I felt her hand close in mine and I tugged her out, the moment she was out, the hole closed.

She looked very dirty, but not any more hurt than when I first met her. "Thanks Mayhem." She said with a smile, I smiled back and tackled her. An arrow that was meant for her struck me instead, I gasped in pain but leapt to my feet.

Lucy came after, her hand covering her mouth. "Your shoulder!" Then she looked to where it had come from and she made a sound like a strangled scream, "My friends!" I looked around, ignoring the pain and the blood oozing down my shoulder. Natsu was being overwhelmed in one end, Happy was tangled in a tree, unconscious, a boy with black hair was being held at sword point, and a girl with red hair was lying battered on the ground with men beginning to surrounding her. Wrath was taking care of the Cyclops, so if I passed out, it wouldn't be that bad.

So I spread out my hands and said, "Lucy, whatever happens, do not move from that spot next to me until it's over alright?" She nodded, "What are you going to do?" I grinned grimly, "I'm going to pass out because of my own stupidity." Then I brought my hands together and the sound of thunder rang out across the clearing and clouds gathered at a fast pace overhead. Then lightning raced across the plain, striking only the people who weren't Lucy's friends. The people started flying away from the voltage power. Then the wind picked up around me and I spread my hands, making circular motions with them until twin hurricanes appeared next to me, I sent them out across the meadow. They picked up people and hurled them in different directions. Then, barriers formed next to Lucy's friends and an inferno began from me and raced across the plain.

The goons smarted up and began to run, I allowed them to before directing the inferno and the lightning to the Cyclops still raging across the grounds. The inferno surrounded him and the lightning began to zap into it, feeding the fire. Finally, I stopped the flow of magic and fell to my knees. The Cyclops was gone, the only thing left was ash.

I breathed out the breath I was holding and said, "Go ahead Lucy, go check on your friends." She raced away, checking on the girl with red hair first. Once the red haired girl stood up, she raced over to Natsu and shook him. When he sat up, she raced to the boy with black hair. He took a little more convincing to get up, but he finally did. Then, she ran to the tree where Happy was still tangled in and gently took him down, cradling him in her arms.

Just as my vision started to get fuzzy, I felt Wrath slithering up my side and I faintly heard him say, "You can't follow the simplest of instruction can you?" I grinned, I felt blood dripping out of my mouth but I really didn't care, and replied, "You know me. I don't like following orders." I felt his claws gently poking the arrow wound and I winced, "Sorry. But I think we'll need a healer for this one. I won't be able to do it alone." I nodded, "Alright."

I looked up to see Lucy and Natsu running at me with the other two on their heels. Lucy kneeled in front of me and put her hand lightly on my shoulder, "Mayhem? Are you alright?" I tried to speak, but no words came out. Instead, I slumped forward, being caught by strong arms, and the world faded away.


	5. Chapter 4

Lucy's POV:

Natsu rushed forward and caught Mayhem, he picked her up easily and I scrambled to my feet. He swung her over his shoulder so he wouldn't accidently hurt the arrow wound and said, "We've gotta get her to the guild. Wendy can help her." He began to walk away and the rest of us followed.

Happy stirred slightly in my arms and I shushed him gently. Erza narrowed her eyes at me, "She acted like she knew you. And you definitely knew her. Who is she?" She questioned. I bit my lip, "She saved my life. She shoved me out of the way the first time the Cyclops swung his club at me. Her name is Mayhem. She also put me in the hole whenever the Cyclops swung at me again. She's the one who saved all of you."

Erza looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "So she's the power source I felt. It felt more powerful than Natsu to a slight degree." Gray nodded, he swung a jacket on as he talked, "Yeah. I felt a pretty powerful one too before I passed out. Think it was her?" I nodded, "It was definitely her. I saw her do it. She also jumped in the way of an arrow. She shouldn't have been able to tell it was coming, it's like she sensed it beforehand. That arrow was meant for me." Natsu frowned at me, "It wasn't your fault Luce. Don't worry. We'll get her back to Wendy and she'll be good as knew. Then, we can thank her, and I can challenge her to a fight!"

I rolled my eyes, typical Natsu.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFT

I pushed open the doors and the usual Fairy Tail greeting rang out, "Hey! They're back!" Then everyone froze when they saw our condition, and the girl slumped over on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu stepped forward, "Where's Wendy?" He asked. The girl stood up meekly and raised her hand, "I'm over here Natsu." Natsu crossed over to her quickly, "Can you heal her?" He asked as he set Mayhem down gently.

This snapped everyone out of their daze and an outraged shock swept through the guild, "What happened?! Who is the girl?!" The question rang out. Erza quieted everyone by slamming her sword to the ground, the ringing sound silenced everyone and they looked at her, waiting for her explonation. Trusting Erza to explain, I walked over to Mayhem. She was face first on the ground.

I picked up her head gently and placed it on my lap. Wendy began to carefully draw the arrow out as Erza explained everything to everyone, ending with, "She saved all of our lives. It's only fair we return the favor." The guild was silent for a moment before Master piped up, "Do you know her name?" Erza nodded, "Her name is Mayhem. We have not been informed of the last name yet."

Wendy finished her healing incantation and Mayhem groaned. Then slowly looked up, when she focused her gaze on her surroundings, she leapt to her feet so quickly that Wendy yelped in surprise and I gasped.

She whirled around, taking in everything. I could hear voltage faintly and scrambled to my feet, holding out my hands. "Mayhem!" I shouted, "Wait! They're not your enemies! They're friendly!" She stopped the magic energy radiated off of her slightly, her gaze narrowed on me, "Are you certain?" She asked quietly. I nodded. With one final glance around, the power oozing off of her in waves stopped completely.

Then she crumpled to the floor. I gasped and grabbed her arm, Natsu helped me get her into a chair and she drew in a shaky breath. "Hey Wrath? Might need a bit of help here." She said quietly. I heard a faint hiss and then a voice grumbled back, "You can't ever just let me sleep can you? Fine. I'll get out. You better have that arrow out of you though, or I won't be happy."

Her jacket moved slightly and a black lizard slithered out. He looked at each of us in the room with narrowed crimson eyes, then looked back at Mayhem. "So, you did get the arrow out. To which one of these people do I owe my thanks to?" Mayhem looked at Wendy, "Her." She said, pointing. 'Wrath' slithered across the crowd quickly and stopped directly in front of Wendy. He stood up on his back legs and bowed to her before saying, "Thank you, most gracious healer, for healing my stupid friend." Wendy blushed and stammered, "O… Of… C… Course."

Wrath smiled at her what I think was meant to be a kind smile, but really just made him look terrifying, and spoke softly to her, "You needn't be afraid. I mean no harm." Mayhem snickered and Wrath glared at her, even though he was small, he was absolutely terrifying with that glare. "What are you laughing at? She just saved your life! I won't let any harm come to her! She needs to know!" Mayhem started to laugh, earning everyone's surprised expressions.

When she finally stopped laughing, she held up a finger, "One word Wrath. Bashful. That's what she was being. Bashful, and Shy." Wrath's lip opened in a perfect O. "Oh. That makes more sense." Mayhem rolled her eyes and chuckled. Despite the situation I laughed too, so did Natsu.

Mayhem stood up and staggered slightly, but stood straighter after a moment. "Hello. I'm sorry for inconvenience I have caused you." She bowed, then said, "My name is Mayhem Zero. I am the Disaster Phoenix Slayer."


	6. Chapter 5

Mayhem's POV:

I watched with amusement as the faces of everyone around me paled and mouths fell open in surprise. I smirked and Wrath laughed, "Is it really that surprising?" He asked before slithering over to me again. Once he was situated on my shoulder, I snickered. "I know right? I can smell other dragon slayers around here. I think Natsu is one. So why is it that surprising that I'm a Phoenix slayer?" Wrath snickered and I walked to where Natsu was, "You're a fire dragon slayer right? I can smell fire all over you." Natsu nodded slowly and sniffed, "If you're the disaster Phoenix Slayer, why do you smell like cold and rain?" I grinned, "Sometimes, a blizzard and a thunderstorm are considered natural disasters. They're the ones I'm best at controlling, so they are the ones that I smell like."

He frowned but nodded, "I think I get it." The black haired boy snickered and asked, "Are you sure about that Natsu?" Natsu glared at the boy and his hands lit on fire, my eyes widened. What was he doing?! This was HIS guild right? Why was he about to set it on fire!? "What did you say droopy drawers?" My mouth fell open at the obvious insult, did that mean that the boy wore baggy pants? I made the mistake of looking at his pants, only to find them not there. Instead, plain black boxers were the only things there, he was completely naked except for that.

I gasped and Wrath's hand closed my eyes, "Don't look!" He said harshly. I heard the boy shout, "Are you asking for a beat down Hot head?!" I pried Wrath's fingers and gasped again when I saw the two of them clash together. The boy made an ice lance and charged at Natsu, while Natsu had his hands lit with fire as he threw it at the black haired boy. They smacked each other away and a girl with blue hair and blue eyes squeaked, "Gray-sama!" and scurried over to him only to be shoved back again by 'Gray-sama' as he leapt to his feet and charged at Natsu again.

I backed away from their fight and realized that other people were getting involved. Soon, almost everyone was fighting. I staggered over to the bar, the one place where people fighting weren't, and sagged against the wooden surface. The white haired girl behind the counter smiled cheerily at me and said, "Don't worry about them. They do this a lot. The fight will last for a bit until Master intervenes." She gestured to the tiny man sitting crosslegged on the counter, holding a tankard of what smelled like vodka. He sighed and muttered, "I'm getting to old for this."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. I laughed long and hard, Wrath was looking at me like I was crazy (Which I was) and the other two just shared a look. "Sorry, couldn't help it. So, you're the master of this guild?" The man nodded, "Yes. My name is Makarov Dreyar." He smiled at me and the white haired girl chirped, "My name is Mirajane! But people call me Mira. Can I get you anything to drink or eat?" I bit my lip, "I don't know about that, but I would appreciate knowledge."

Mira smiled at me and leaned against the bar, "Well, you've asked the right person! What can I tell you?" I gestured to the chaos around us, "Who is everyone?" Mira giggled and said, "That's easy! The blond one who brought you is Lucy. The pink haired one is Natsu. The black haired boy who is fighting with Natsu is Gray, they act like they hate each other, but they are really like brothers! The red head currently bashing both of them in the head is Erza, she's like their older sister. The four of them are the strongest team in Fairy Tail!"

I regarded them carefully, they did seem strong. I could sense the magic power when I first met the four of them, and their magic complemented the others. Mira continued, she pointed to a girl hugging a huge barrel of alcohol and occasionally throwing magic cards into the fray and said, "That's Cana. She's the resident drunk in Fairy Tail. Good company if you're looking for a drink." She kept pointing out different people and I tried my best to remember all the names.

There was Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer. Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer. Lily, Gajeel's exceed. Carla, Wendy's exceed. Happy, Natsu's exceed. Juvia, a girl who had an unhealthy obsession with Gray. Macao. Gildarts. Levy, the bookworm. Elfmen, Mira's older brother. Lisanna, Mira's younger sister, who also recently came back from the dead after an unfortunate trip to an alter reality which, frankly, made my head hurt with Mira's explaining. Freed, Evergreen, and Bixslow which had been members who had been slightly led astray by Laxus, Makarov's grandson, but allowed back into the guild because everybody deserves a second chance. Expect for Laxus apparently, who was recently MIA.

Jet and Droy had a crush on Levy, they also had a team with her. Romeo wasn't a member yet because his dad, Macao, wanted to wait until he let him join, but he still frequented the guild and admired Natsu. Alzack and Bisca, a tag team of shooters that Mira said were great if you wanted to have a good time. Wakaba, the resident smoker, who was using his smoke to attack his guildmates. And a few others as well.

When Mira was done, I leaned forward, thoroughly intrigued by this funny little guild now. "So, what benefits does one get when one joins?" Mira's eye lit up and she replied, "Well, they'll get to go on jobs posted on the job board, help people out and get paid for it, and a few other things. But the most important thing that a person will receive here is a family. Once someone joins Fairy Tail, they immediately become family, and we are very loyal of our little family. If anyone dares go against one of us, the entire guild will strike back."

As she was talking, her gaze flitted over her guildmates in an almost maternal way, and the love in her eyes was stunning to see. Makarov leveled his gaze at me, "Tell me Mayhem, do you have a family to return to? Any friends?" I shook my head, "No sir, just Wrath, has been like that for a while. My adopted father vanished years ago, I've got no clue where he went, but I'm still looking." Makarov nodded, as though he expected that answer. Then, after a long drink from his mug he narrowed his eyes at me, "What would say to joining us?" I spluttered and coughed; when I was okay again, I looked at him like he was nuts.

I shook my head, "Why would you guys want someone like me here? I didn't get my name for no reason! I cause disaster wherever I go! I'll just mess up your family." Makarov smiled kindly at me and shook his head, "My dear, you're missing the point. Here, we have so many members without other family. Without anywhere else to go. The guild is all they have, and as you can see, they still rough house with one another. We have been with Natsu and Gray for a long time, yet the guild still stands. We have gone against many adversaries threatening to tear us away from one another, but we still stand firm. We may not be a perfect family, no family is without it's odd members, but that's what weaves us such a tight bond. You will fit in here Mayhem, you could use your talents to help people on a broader range. And no matter where you go, you will always have a home to return to. Here, at Fairy Tail, we will welcome you with open arms and loving hearts. Here, we won't abandon you. That I can promise you. Even if you choose to leave, we will still call you family, and you will still be able to return to us whenever you wish."

My mouth opened and closed in surprise, did he just….. And… What just happened? With a speech he had managed to make me want to stay here, I had wanted to before, but what he said… It struck a cord with me. I could have a home here, I could have friends, be part of a family. And….. And I wouldn't be alone anymore.

I exchanged a look with Wrath that basically read 'If you don't accept his offer I will strangle you'. I smiled and nodded, "Alright then. When you put it that way, you drive a hard bargain old man. Where do I sign up?" Makarov smiled at me and motioned to Mira, who appeared with a stamp box. "What color do you want your Fairy Tail mark? And where do you want it?" I smiled, my heart racing, and selected a dark purple color bordered with black. I pointed to the crook in my left arm and said, "Right there please."

Mira beamed at me and pressed the mark into my skin. Makarov smiled at me again and said, "Now, we can go up to my office to complete the rest of the paperwork. But as of right now, you are officially part of Fairy Tail my child. You can either call me Master or Gramps." I smirked at him, "Sure thing, Gramps." Wrath got a crimson mark on his back and smiled at me. Gramps stood up and leapt to the floor, "Alright then, if you'll follow me and we can finalize the paperwork."

I stood up eagerly and followed him up the stairs, on the way, I couldn't help but laugh. I had only just joined, but I already felt…. Warmer somehow. I laughed again, and Wrath smirked at me. This was going to be fun…..


	7. Chapter 6

Several Months Later

Lucy's POV:

As I nursed the strawberry milkshake Mira had made for me, I noticed that yet another Fairy Tail member was being sent off on a requested mission. Normally it wouldn't be anything to cause suspicion, but the fact that nearly everyone in the guild had been sent on one was really starting to worry me. The Guild wasn't loud anymore unless Gray and Natsu decided to take something out on one another, and nearly everyone was gone.

Master sat down heavily on the bar and I asked, "Master? Can I ask you a question?" He smiled at me and nodded, "Of course my dear. What can I do for you?" I twirled my fingers around the edge of the glass, "I was just wondering, aren't you worried about the fact that so many members are being asked out of the guild? I mean, it's good that Fairy Tail is popular, but it's a bit weird how nearly everyone is gone. In fact, isn't it just Team Natsu, Mira, and you here now? Even Mayhem, who isn't exactly known that well, is gone. I'm happy for her, but she was really confused when she was given the request right? Like she didn't know what to do with it or the person who asked for her."

Master regarded me carefully, "Yes Lucy, I am a bit suspicious that something else is going on. But, right now, nothing seems to be wrong besides the fact that we are the only ones in the guild." I nodded, still confused about the whole situation.

That's when the doors to the guild slammed open, making me jump and turn around. The person walking in was shrouded in a dark cloak and he had a staff in his hand, at first I thought it was Gildarts, but that was soon thrown away as the man threw his hood back. He had light brown hair, green eyes, and a wicked sneer set on his face. "Hello," Mira began, "Can we help you?" Natsu froze and sniffed the air, he looked at the newcomer suspiciously, that was all the rest of Team Natsu needed and we all stood up and got into a battle stance. My hand hovered over my keys and the man smirked at all of us, "Finally! I have Fairy Tail's strongest team and the Master in my clutches! Sorry, but, I think that none of your magic will be needed. Let's just, shrink, the problem." Then he laughed with a cliché villain laugh and Natsu lunged at him, fists aflame.

But the man merely raised his staff in the air and shouted, "Hell bringer's gate! Shrink down to size." Then a bright flash enveloped all of us, and everything went black.

FTFTFTFTFTFT

Mayhem's POV:

I scoffed as I walked through Magnolia, that weak mission was very confusing, but incredibly boring. Just a level one monster hybrid I'd never seen before that was terrorizing the village, I really don't see why they requested me. But still, it had decent pay.

I walked up the steps of Fairy Tail and pushed open the door lazily, "Yo! Gramps! I'm back!" I shouted, but it was only met with silence. I froze and looked around, no one was here. I frowned, even on its slowest day, I had never seen the guild empty before. "Hello? Mira? Gramps? Anybody?" I walked further in, letting the door close behind me.

I sniffed, something smelled really weird. Like a mixture between a wet dog and skunkweed. Not a pleasant smell in any case, did one of Natsu's pranks go awry again? No, Natsu and Lucy usually didn't pull anything this stinky, but I could be wrong. That would explain why no one was here.

All the same, I walked up to the bar and peered behind it, as though I would see Mira huddling underneath the counter. "Hello!" I called out again. I felt Wrath move and he crawled out of my jacket, "Where is everyone?" He asked as he peered around. I shrugged, "That's what I would like to know."

Then, we both froze as we heard a thump from above us. I looked up, then dived out of the way as the place where I was standing just got charred. A man had been hanging from the rafters and had just took a shot at me with a magic staff.

He kept firing at me and yelled, "Leave! You have no business here! Leave and I'll leave you alone!" I scoffed and clapped my hands together, creating a sonic boom strong enough to knock him off his perch. He crashed to the ground and I began to approach him, he paled and leapt to his feet, before running off.

I frowned and brushed my hands off as he burst through the doors and kept running. "I've got no right to be here. Pft!" I muttered angrily, the guy had burned off the end of one jacket sleeve, I had really liked this jacket! I kept muttering as I stalked over to a stool, maybe I should just wait until everybody got back and then they could explain to me what was with the insane guy hanging from the rafters.

When Wrath and I stopped muttering, my sensitive ears caught something. It was extremely faint, but I heard….. Natsu's voice? Something about me being a giant prick and not paying attention. "Natsu?" I called out warily and started to walk away from the bar, that's when I heard a very shrill, "STOP!" I froze with one foot still in the air, it sounded like it was below me. I looked down and nearly had a panic attack, Lucy was right under my foot, and right now, she was about 2 inches tall.

Natsu was in the same predicament and he was running towards her. After carefully checking that no one else was around me, I kneeled down carefully and picked Lucy up. I raised her up to my face and looked at her with a stunned expression, she smiled at me sheepishly and waved. "Uh, hey Mayhem!" I shook my head, "Lucy? What… What happened to you and Natsu?"

Before she could respond a voice sounded to my left, Gray's voice, "They aren't the only ones!" I looked over and saw, to my surprise, Mira, Gramps, Gray, Erza, and Happy. All tiny.

Natsu was currently climbing up my body and he finally jumped to the hand that held Lucy. He glared at me and shouted, "Took you long enough! We've been shouting for a while now!" I held up my free hand and exchanged a look with Wrath, "Sorry! I couldn't really hear you. You are a little bit smaller than you used to be." Natsu gave me a blank look and Gramps sighed, "We will explain everything to you my dear, but, if you could, to avoid you accidentally stepping on us, could you please escort us to the top of the bar?"

I nodded numbly and held my hand on the ground for them to climb onto, when they were all on I muttered, "Hold on tight." Before raising up carefully and slowly, my other hand was directly underneath the full hand just in case one of them did fall. Today just got interesting….


	8. Chapter 7

Lucy's POV:

After Mayhem nearly stepped on me, she picked all of us up gently and transported us to the bar. After sitting down she stared at us, "So, you just….. How did you get smaller?" She asked after a moment. I sighed and looked at Master, after a moment of considering, he told her everything. When he was done she just sat there, staring.

I opened my mouth to say something when she burst out laughing, she laughed so hard that tears began to come out. "Oh! This is hilarious!" She cried, holding her ribs and wiping tears from her eyes. Wrath chuckled too and nodded. Natsu growled and threw a fireball at her, he had already laughed at Gray, but when he realized that he was in the same predicament he wasn't so happy.

The fireball hit the side of Mayhem's face and she stopped laughing, she rubbed the spot where it hit her and snickered, "No offense Natsu, but uh, since you're shrunk, so is your powers." Natsu glared at her and she held up her fingers, accurately fitting Natsu's size and said, "Dude, you are this big. Your fire won't do anything to me."

Natsu grumbled and sat down cross-legged. I giggled at him and looked back at Mayhem, who had calmed down and was studying all of us. Mayhem narrowed her eyes at me, "Hey Lucy, I wonder, will your celestial spirits be the same size as you or will they be my size?" I fingered my keys and shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I can try." I picked up Aries' key and swung it, "Open! Gate of the Ram! Aries!" I cried. There was a poof next to Mayhem and a normal size Aries was next to her, she yelped and fell off the stool.

Once she stood up weakily she said, "Well, that answers that question."

After I answered Aries' question as of how I got so small, she said that she would inform the other zodiacs and poofed out again. I opened my mouth to ask Mayhem a question when Erza beat me to asking her, "Did you notice anything strange during your requested mission?" Mayhem frowned and shrugged, "Not really, why?" Erza thought for a minute before replying, "I think that the person who did this to us wanted to lure everyone in Fairy Tail out. For what reason I'm not entirely sure yet, but I know that he wanted to get the six of us alone. He probably knew he couldn't take on the whole guild, so he might of drawn them away."

Mayhem's frown deepened, then she tilted her head to one side, similar to Natsu's pose when he doesn't understand something. "What," She said after a moment, "There might be something. During the mission I faced a relatively easy monster, but it wasn't one like I'd ever seen before. It was obviously a hybrid…." She grimaced, "I can't remember what exactly it looked like a hybrid of though, do you Wrath?" Wrath tapped his chin, then nodded, "I think so, it was like a mixture of a giant sea turtle and a wyvern. I could be wrong though, what I do know is that it looked bizarre."

Mayhem nodded in agreement, "It did look really weird, it slithered like a snake, but it couldn't move very fast. Really weird. If what Erza said is true, then they either underestimated me, or gave me the wrong monster." She suddenly got a murderous look on her face, "But if that's true, then someone else could've gotten the monster meant for me." I bit my lip, that would be kind of bad. No one else could mix up all the magic that Mayhem has, so what if the monster she was supposed to get could control all the elements? That would definitely be bad.

Mayhem lost the murderous glint in her eye when she realized something, "Hey, did any of you see the staff the maniac had clearly? I think I did, but it wouldn't hurt for a second opinion." I shook my head, the only thing I got was that the staff was red. Everyone else shook their heads too and Wrath gave Mayhem a hard look, "I was too worried about not getting zapped my the magic energy the maniac threw at us, somehow he did it while holding the weird walking stick."

Mayhem gave him a look that clearly read, 'You're such an idiot' and sighed, "It wasn't just a weird walking stick Wrath. And he didn't throw the magic at us with his hand, he threw it at us using the staff. I got a good look at it, it was crimson, with the top that looked like a dragon's head, and the bottom was like a claw. It looked like it was made from obsidian, then painted over with a very crimson looking substance. Does that ring any bells Wrath?" She said the last part in a 'if you don't get this you are a bigger idiot than I thought' tone.

When Wrath didn't respond, Mayhem smacked her head on the table. "Does it sound familiar to anyone else?" She asked desperately. When none of us responded she muttered darkly, "I'm surrounded by idiots." Then sat up as Natsu and Gray glared at her and shouted in unison, "Who are you callin an idiot!?" She looked blankly at them, "Who do you think? The wall? Ugh! Natsu, I would think that at least you would know!" Natsu tilted his head, "Why me?" Mayhem smacked her forehead again, "Oh, I don't know, Maybe because the Staff was one of five that used to be used to kill dragons before dragon slayers became a thing?!"

With all of our blank looks she sighed and began to explain, "In the old days, when dragons ran around everywhere and they took pleasure in terrorizing people, the people of the world grew desperate. So they carved five identical staff's from obsidian, a substance that, at the time, was extremely hard to break. The staff's were then coated in dragon blood, after that, they held immense power over dragon's and over elemental things. They could easily kill dragons. But, with that power, came great risk. Anyone who wielded a dragon staff became insane with power, the dragon's blood fought against the user, corrupting them from the inside out. They went insane, instead of killing dragons, they began to kill people. Eventually, the other people managed to subdue them, locking the staff's away at different parts of the world, in hopes that no one would ever find them again.

"Eventually, dragon slayers got more common, and dragon's themselves began to disappear. My father told me this when I was younger, back then I didn't believe him, I thought it was just another scare tactic. But now, seeing the staff, I believe it now. And that might explain why he was so bent on shrinking you guys. The holder of the staff becomes obsessed with power, and the more power they have, the happier they are. And they love to showboat it, they will do anything to prove they are the most powerful. Even kill."

With her speech finished, she leaned back and watched us for a reaction. Natsu was the first to shout, "It was used to kill dragons?!" He lit his hands on fire and stomped around angrily. Mayhem watched him with a bemused expression, "Remember Natsu, in that time period, dragons loved horror and terror. They weren't like Igneel was." Natsu seemed to calm down at this and he nodded, "Alright."

Master had sat down and was mulling over everything, finally he stood back up again and looked at Mayhem, "What do you propose we do?" Mayhem shrugged, "I don't know Gramps. But, we probably should check to make sure everyone else is alright. Hey Mira, do you keep records on everyone's missions?" Mira nodded, "Yeah! They're behind the bar." Mayhem sighed and vaulted over the bar.

When she was there she kneeled down and began to look, her eyes widened and she asked, "Uh, Mira? Which one of these boxes is this year's missions?" Mira giggled and replied, "I'm not sure, I guess you'll have to open each box to make sure. Though, I think I put it on the top shelf." Mayhem hit her head against the bar and said wearily, "Mira? There's a least 10 here on the top shelf, not to mention they are double stacked, so that's 20." But she sighed and began to pull out boxes, "You guys just sit tight, this may take a while." She moaned.


	9. Chapter 8

Mayhem's POV:

After searching the 12th box, I finally found this month's records. I sighed in relief and put them up on the bar, it was heavy, but I could lift it. "Here, this all of them?" I asked hopefully. Mira climbed up the side and looked at them, "Yep! Today Wendy and Carla left and their file is on the top." I grinned, before remembering why we were looking for them. I stood up and began rifling through them, "Gajeel and Gildarts were the first to go right?" I asked, Mira nodded, "Yes." I nodded and put all the files into my bag.

Wrath narrowed his eyes at me and asked, "What are you planning? I know that look and I don't like it much." I smirked at him and asked, "Isn't it obvious? I'm going after our friends, they might be in trouble. Especially since Gajeel and Gildarts have been gone for about a month now. This sadistic bastard sure did have foresight and patience, something I didn't think would be possible with the dragon staff in his possession." I looked at the tiny little guys next to me and asked, "You guys can come with me, it might be safer with me then staying here. But, if you want to stay here, I can put up a force field that won't allow anybody to come through. Whether you stay or not, I'll be using teleportation."

I grimaced, Lucy noticed and asked, "Is teleportation bad? Laxus did it a lot." I sighed and put my chin in my hand, "Well, if your main element is lightning, like Laxus', then it isn't a problem. But lightning doesn't like being controlled, so whenever I bend it to my will it doesn't like me and it hurts. Wrath says he doesn't feel anything, and the kids I've had to teleport say it tickles, so I think it only stings if you're over 4 feet tall." Erza put on a 'thinking pose' and asked, "Why does it not like being bent to your will? You have control over thunderstorms correct? So it should be one of your main powers."

I grinned at her, "Good job Erza! But, my magic isn't meant to create, it's meant to destroy and cause destruction. So, when I force it to create something, it doesn't like it too much. I can create clothes if I have to without pain, or weapons, but other than that it doesn't like to create. With teleporting, you're basically ripping something apart at point A, then putting it back together again at point B. So whenever I teleport, I'm ripping apart my molecules here, and putting them back together again at the place I want to go to."

They nodded, "Alright, that does make sense. I wish to go with you." Erza announced, Natsu nodded, "Yeah! I wanna go help Fairy Tail too!" Soon, the rest of them nodded. Even Mira and Gramps. I smirked, "Alrighty then! We'll just pop into my house so I can get more clothes and money since I wasn't expecting a long trip, you guys can clean up, I can take a shower, and, if you want, I can make you guys some more clothes to go with your tiny selves!" I couldn't help but tease them about it, it was way to funny not to.

It earned me a few more glares and I snickered. I held out my hands for them to climb on and then transported them to my pocket. Wrath leapt onto my arm and held tightly, "Okay guys, grab ahold of someone and then grab ahold of my pocket, Erza, if you want to, you can stab your sword into the pocket so none of you fly out. Make sure everyone is holding onto someone on the count of three, 1, 2, 3. Here we go!" I heard a ripping sound as Erza plunged her sword into my pocket and closed my eyes, forcing voltage around me to gather up and sucked in a deep breath, preparing for the agony that followed teleportation. I did not need to pass out from the pain when we got to my house, Gramps wouldn't let me teleport after that and we needed to find everyone quickly.

I ground my teeth together as I began to be ripped apart by invisible hands, I mentally sent a message to the lightning 'My living room' and it obeyed grudgingly. It was easy to deconstruct myself, harder to reconstruct.

When my feet touched solid ground again, I staggered and grabbed the back of a chair to steady myself. Wrath gave me a look and I whispered, "Don't tell them, please Wrath." He only sighed dramatically before nodding. I smiled at him and walked to my kitchen, I took everyone out of my small pocket and set them on the counter. "Are you guys alright?" I asked. After a moment of them looking around in a daze they nodded, "Good, so, do you guys want a shower? I could probably make little shower stalls for you guys in the sink, plus you'll need suitable clothing for the trip."

Lucy nodded immediately, "I would like a shower! It was gross being on the guild floor." Gramps nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, it would probably be best if all of us had one and a new change of clothes. If you wouldn't mind of course my dear." I nodded and waved my hand over the sink, the bottom of the sink twisted and morphed into shower stall five inches tall and a complete isolation from the others, I waved my hand again and a wall shot up, separating one side from the other. Then, with a snap of my fingers, the faucet twisted and morphed as well and turned into separate shower nozzles.

I turned my attention to the tiny company and looked at Lucy first, "Ok, Lucy, since you are so small, I won't be able to make you a skirt or short shorts. You're getting pants and a shirt, you can choose whether it will be long sleeve, a tank top, or short sleeved. I'll also make you a jacket too if you want. Same for you Mira. Erza, I assume you can just reequip into different clothes so you're good. Also, the clothes that I'm going to make are strechy, so, they may not be tight now, but whenever we return you all to your original size, they will get tighter. Not uncomfortable so, just tight. You'll still be able to run and fight in them if you have to. Ok?"

They all nodded and I snapped my fingers, clothing material flew out from my bedroom and began to create clothes suitable for the two inch tall friends of mine. When they were done I snapped my fingers again and tiny bars of soap flew out from the bathroom and settled themselves in the stalls. I grabbed a few hand towels and set them down inside the sink. "Okay, Wrath, you're referee. Make sure the guys don't into the girls side and vice versa." He saluted and I walked away, "I'm gonna go take a shower myself. I'll be back later."

FTFTFTFTFTFT

I put my hair into a ponytail and grabbed a belt, it was a thick black leather one that had a magic ability to hold whatever I shoved into it. Right now it had clothes (Even though I had a sneaking suspicion that I might not get the chance to change), and various weapons I could call out with a simple order.

After I swung on a black leather jacket over my crimson tank top, I swung on a black trench coat over it. Then I grabbed my messenger bag with all the records still in it, I had looked all of them over and had drawn a map of the places where I needed to go for easier use. I hoped that my friends were all ok, and I wouldn't go to the town's they were sent to and find their cold bodies. I shivered, no, they had to be alright. They were Fairy Tail wizards, they didn't just lie down and die. We were stronger than that.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Wrath entertaining my friends with stories, as I opened up the fridge I smiled as I realized he was talking about the time when he and I took on a Wyvern and I had no clue how to use earthquake magic yet. My dad taught me mostly everything about my magic, but he vanished before he could tell me how to create Earthquakes. So Wrath had to try and tell me, it was pretty much trial and error learning how to create one. But now, it was one of the strongest spells I could command.

I grabbed some food and looked over to my friends, looks like Wrath already gave them something to eat. I made a quick sandwich and double checked to make sure I had everything I needed. When I was done with the food, I drank a glass of water and turned to my company. "So Wrath, if you're done, is everyone ready to go?" I asked with a smirk. They all nodded and I held out my hands to them, after I deposited them into my pocket, Wrath slipped under my sleeve and curled around my arm like he always did.

I clapped my hands together, "Alright then! Everybody hang on! We're going to check on Wendy first, if she's alright then we'll go to where everyone else is. Now!" I called on the electricity again and inwardly winced. Here we go again…


	10. AN 2

Hey guys! I hope you've been enjoying the new story so far, I've got tons more chapters for you! And, unlike the other stories, right now I actually know how to get the characters from point A to point B. So expect more content!

Now, I know that I said before, but I'm going to say it again. If you guys want me to do other Anime, TV, Book, or Movie fanfiction, tell me about them! If I don't know what you're talking about, I'll look into it! Plus, I'm kind of new to the Anime genre and would love recommendations! So, if you guys have a favorite... Thing... and you want a story about it, comment, email, something. Also, I've been debating whether or not to get a facebook or a twitter thing. If you guys want me to do that, please tell me and I'll see about getting them.

Anyway! Continue being your awesome, unique, wonderful selves and I'll continue writing.

ST


	11. Chapter 9

Mayhem's POV:

I staggered slightly once my feet touched the ground and threw my hand onto a nearby tree to steady myself, and as soon as I had gotten my baring's again, I stepped forward and began to walk. I was on a dirt road in the center of a forest, I think the town was called Tria or something.

Speaking of town, the town came into view through the tree line quickly. I grinned and quickened my pace, I just hope that Wendy and Carla were ok.

Once I got into the town, I went to the first place I could think of to get information, the town bar. I stepped through the door and looked around. It was surprisingly clean and well lit for a bar, and there were a few people loitering around enjoying company and a good drink.

I walked up to the bar and leaned against it, hailing the attention of the bartender. He walked up to me with a smile, "What can I get you?" I smiled back at him, "Well, one, can I get some strawberry conviction? Also, I would like information." He gave me a brilliant smile and got my drink, he slid it over the counter to me and asked, "So, what can I tell the pretty lady?" I smirked at him and took a sip of the strawberry drink, Mira's was better.

"Well," I began with a flirtatious smile, "I would love to know if you guys have had any mages in your town in the past, let's say, week?" He tapped his chin and thought about it, "I think we have! Little girl with blue hair and a grumpy exceed. I ran into them in the town square, said they were from a guild called Fairy Tail. Ever heard of them?" I smiled at him, "I have in fact, I was also wondering, did you see if they had left yet?" He bit his lip, "I think so. They were here a few days ago and they left to stop the monster that had been plaguing our town, haven't seen them since. The mayor or the sheriff might be able to tell you more though. But, what is such a pretty thing like you interested in mages?"

I took another drink and gave him a wicked grin, "Oh, no reason, just the fact that they are my guildmates and they haven't been home in a while." I finished off the drink and threw some jewel on the counter, "Thanks!" I said with a wave as I walked away from the bartender, who currently had a stunned expression on his face.

As soon as I walked out I asked my traveling companions, "What do you guys think?" I heard Erza's voice first, "It certainly is troubling. Do you think they are alright?" I sighed, "I hope so. Well, I guess we need to talk to the mayor. This should be interesting."

FTFTFTFT

I slammed the door angrily, the mayor said that he had no clue where Wendy and Carla were, all that he knew was that they had taken care of the monster and not returned for their reward. He had wanted to give it to me to pass along to them, but I had told him to hold it.

This was getting worrying, Wendy might just do a charitable act of walking away without the reward, but Carla wouldn't do that.

I stalked into the woods, sniffing, hopefully I could find Wendy and Carla. If not, I was going to send an earthquake into the surrounding area. Suddenly though, before I could contemplate murder, a commotion started in my pocket. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT BEFORE!" I heard Master shout, he startled everyone else in my pocket. I heard Lucy shout, "WHAT?!" And Gray shout, "WHAT'S YOU'RE PROBLEM GRAMPS!?" Finally Gramps shouted more, "MAYHEM! GET ME OUT AND PUT ME ON THE GROUND RIGHT NOW!"

I hastily took them all out of my pocket and knelt down, setting them all down on the ground. "WHAT IS IT?!" I shouted. Wrath wriggled out of my sleeve and we all waited with baited breath.

Finally, after some concentration, Gramps began to grow and we all realized something we had forgotten. Gramps had Giant Magic…. Wow, can't believe I forgot that.

Gramps continued to grow until he became the height that Happy was before he shrunk and then stopped, "Why'd you stop Gramps? Can't you keep going?" I asked curiously. He scowled and his face set in concentration. "Blast it! I can't grow further!" I nodded in understanding, it would have been awesome if Gramps could keep growing, but I suspected he wouldn't have been able to. "I guess that makes sense, since everyone else's powers shrunk with them, with the exception of Lucy, it only makes sense yours would shrink too. Although, it seems as if it just capped itself at that height."

He sighed and shrunk back down again. I reached to pick them up again when something slammed into my shoulders, sending me reeling. Thankfully, Wrath acted quickly and collected everyone and moved them before I could roll over the top of them.

I leapt to my feet as the same thing smacked into my chest, it was about as big as a horse, and it looked like a wolf but with venom dripping from its fangs. I threw it off of me and jumped up again, "Wrath!" I shouted, "Get them somewhere safe! Find Wendy and Carla!" Wrath nodded and shouted back, "Don't die and you've got yourself a deal!" I saluted to him and he spread his wings and flew off with everyone on his back.

With them gone, I could use my powers now. I snapped my fingers and the earth shook underneath us, it opened up like a gaping mouth underneath the wolf, but he just jumped away and leapt at me again. I tried to get out of the way, but he managed to tackle me to the ground. I jammed my arm into his throat to prevent his teeth from impaling me, "What are you!?" I screamed at it before lighting myself on fire. The wolf yelped and scurried off of me, his paws alight with flame.

I stood up carefully, my shoulder ached, but the wolf hadn't managed to bite me. Yet. I lobbed a fireball at the wolf and it began to run, already done with me apparently.

I extinguished the flame and bent over, trying to get my breath back. Well, that was exciting. I wonder where everyone else vanished off to? Hang on, on second thought, didn't they go the same direction the wolf ran off into? CRAP.

FTFTFTFTFTFT

I ran through the forest, leaping over boulders, ducking under branches, and still managing to get twigs in my hair thanks to me missing the fact that I was running straight into a bush before I was actually in the bush.

After I untangled myself there I kept sprinting, I was following my nose and I confirmed that the wolf was running the same direction as Wrath and the others went. Crap! I should've just lit the bastard on fire and had a charred wolf to deal with!

I leapt over a small stream and stopped in my tracks, the scent trail just ended abruptly here…. But I could still smell the wolf, just not my friends. Oh no. Did the wolf take them!? I began to run again when I caught a voice screaming, "MAYHEM! LOOK DOWN YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" It sounded like Wrath. Hang on. I'M NOT AN IDIOT!

I looked down and saw a hole in the ground, I got on my knees and looked down into it. "Hello? Wrath?" Then the hole's edges gave away and I tumbled down into what seemed to be a marsh rabbit's hole.

FTFTFTFTFTFT

I groaned as I hit the ground. I probably fell about 10 feet, but, since I wasn't expecting it, I didn't have time to right myself so I landed on my feet, instead, I fell on my face. I looked up to see Wrath staring at me incredulously, "Seriously? That's just pathetic." I glared at him and began to get up, "So sorry." I responded sarcastically, "I must have been too worried about the freaking wolf hybrid thing that I was chasing." He just sighed and shook his head, I looked behind him to see the rest of my friends.

Wrath crossed his arms, "You can't do anything without me, can you?" I glared at him and asked, "What did I do wrong now?" He grinned, "You couldn't even kill that hybrid. Instead, it came after us. I had to think quickly, so I dashed into a marsh rabbit's den. But, when made it down here, we found this." He held up a hair ribbon, my mouth fell open, "Isn't that….. Wendy's?" I asked, half fearing the answer.

Wrath nodded, "Yes. We were just about to journey further into the tunnel when you thundered over our heads, what did you do to terrify that thing so much?" I rubbed my neck sheepishly, "I, uh, may have lit it on fire?" Wrath snorted, "Apparently not well enough, it was barely beginning to cook. I expected a char boiled wolf." I shrugged and stood up.

Wrath shook his head and put our friends on his back again, "Come on then giagantor." He said with a light laugh. I sighed and began to follow him.

FTFTFTFTFTFT

The further we went into the tunnel, the lower the roof got. I sighed and muttered, "I hope we don't meet something that wants to kill us under here. I doubt I'll be able to fight it that well." Wrath shook his head, "Don't jinx us please." He pleaded. I scoffed, "I don't think even I'm that unlucky." He looked at me and said, "No, you are the most unlucky person I've ever met." I pouted at him, "Ouch Wrath." He shook his head and kept slithering.

When the tunnel finally opened up into a cavern that I actually could stand up straight in, I sighed in relief. "Ah. That's better." I muttered. Wrath shook his head and looked around, ahead of us were two tunnels. "Which one do you think we should take?" I asked aloud. Wrath began to inspect both of them when Natsu shouted, "I smell Wendy!" Just as I started to ask him where he smelled Wendy, a growl sounded behind me.

I groaned and hung my head, Wrath smirked at me, "You jinxed us." He gloated. I glared at him and turned, in the tunnel we had just left was the wolf. And it looked like it had brought friends. "Natsu, which tunnel do you smell Wendy?" I asked. He pointed to the one on the left, "That one! I smell Carla too." I nodded, "Okay, you guys start going that way. I'll catch up after I've disposed of these guys." Wrath nodded and began to slither down the tunnel, but after he went a few feet he turned and looked at me in horror before starting to run back, "Don't you dare Mayhem Zero!" He shouted.

I smirked at him and made a grabbing motion, the tunnel entrance that they were in collapsed in on itself, preventing them from returning out, and preventing me from going after them. Because I knew, that if I used any magic at all in these tunnels besides what I did right then, the whole tunnel system would collapse. Which meant, running was my only option.

I grinned at the three wolf hybrids in front of me, I flicked a small fire charge at the leader and turned. With one last glance at the wreckage I caused, I sprinted down the only other tunnel available to me.


	12. Chapter 10

Lucy's POV:

Wrath just froze, he didn't move at all. He just sat there staring at the wall for a few minutes in horror. All of us were doing the same, none of us had expected she'd do that. But apparently Wrath did. But Wrath was just as shocked, I think he thought that he could get to her before she did whatever she had been planning.

I grabbed Taurus' key and said, "I can summon Taurus, this wall wouldn't be a problem for him!" Natus smiled at me and nodded, "Yeah! We can go help Mayhem!" I grinned and started to swing the key, but Wrath's clawed hand grabbed mine and stopped me. "Don't." He said quietly, "The tunnel's walls are too unstable. If your bull spirit was to knock this wall down, he would knock down the entire system. Mayhem took a risk knocking this down, but she did it because she knew that if she tried to fight the wolves, she would knock the ceiling down on us. So she probably ran. She's such a….."

He trailed off, sighing, before he began to walk away. "There's nothing we can do right now. Hopefully, she won't get herself killed so that I can kill her." We were silent as Wrath continued to walk.

Eventually, he sped up and spread his wings. As soon as he began to fly, he started going EXTREMLY fast. I yelped and grabbed Natsu (Who was in front of me) And I felt Gray wrap his arms around my waist. Erza was in front of Natsu so he grabbed her shoulders, Mira and Master were in front of all of us. So Erza grabbed Mira and Mira grabbed Master. Master made his arms giant and wrapped them around Wrath's neck so we could all stay on.

Wrath zipped around corners and dived through archways and kept flying. I had no clue where he was going, and why he wanted to get there so fast, but it was all I could do to hold on.

When we finally stopped, Wrath picked us up off his back and gently set us on our feet. Then he pointed with a clawed hand to the wall, there was writing carved into the stone. As soon as I read it, I covered my mouth in horror. It read, _'If you Fairy's have finally gotten smart, I suppose you'll track down your missing member to this place. Well, don't worry about darling little Wendy, or the grumpy Carla, they are both with me. I promise, we'll have SUCH fun! Nice try, but, I do enjoy ripping the wings off you stupid Fairy's. Perhaps a little too much for my health, but I do adore the screams Fairy's make.'_

Wrath stomped his foot and a torrent of black fire was released from his mouth, coating the wall and burning a hole through it. As soon as he did, sunlight broke through. "Come." He ordered and began to walk through the hole. We paused for a moment before scrambling after him.

Once we were outside, I looked around at where we popped up. It looked extremely peaceful. Somehow, we had gone up and popped out at a cliff wall. We were in a meadow somewhere, and a cheery brook ran swiftly in front of us. Tree's towered above all of us and there were berry bushes everywhere. It seemed that this little peaceful place was surrounded by hedges and it kept the meadow solitary.

Wrath began dragging vines over the hole he had created, "Hopefully, that idiot charge of mine will be able to find us here. Once she gets here, we'll tell her what we saw, get her opinion on it, then, I'm certain this will be a fitting burial place for Mayhem." He said a little too cheerfully.

I sat down on a rock and watched him as he completely covered the hole with vines. After I couldn't see it anymore, he dragged several huge rocks over to it and built them up so that a wall was soon built.

Everyone else just walked around, inspecting everything. Gray had walked to the brook and was inspecting the water, Natsu was sneaking up on him, probably planning to push him in, Mira was sitting in the center of a flower patch gazing at the flowers, Erza was reequipping her swords and running her hand over the edges, and Master was sitting cross legged underneath a toadstool.

When Wrath was done with his wall, he nodded, satisfied, and slithered over to where I was sitting in the sun. "Wrath?" I asked, he lifted his head, "Yes Lucy?" He said, tilting his head. "Do you think that Mayhem is alright?" For a brief moment, I saw fear flash in his eyes. Fear, pure agony, and sadness. All in a flash before a look of arrogance crossed his face, "Oh course she's alright! She has to be! She's going to find us so that I can kill her for the stunt she pulled."

Then he got a look of determination on his face and nodded, "She's find." He murmured quietly, as though he was convincing himself rather than me, then said louder, "I'll go get firewood and berries for all of you to eat. I'll be back soon. Try not to let Erza kill Natsu and Gray, hmm?" Then he winked at me and soared into the sky.

I looked over to where Erza, Gray, and Natsu were to see that Erza was attempting to drown both boys while Happy was cheering her on. I sighed and stood up, I hope Wrath was right.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFT

I scooted closer to the fire that Wrath had built and looked up at the stars. It was dark now, and we still hadn't gotten any sign of Mayhem. I had always loved the stars. My mother used to go stargazing with me a lot, before she started to get sick that is. She taught me all the constellations that she knew, and whenever the skies were clear, we would hike to a small hill with blankets and pillows, and just spend the night stargazing.

Maybe it was just because I was a Celestial Wizard, but I always felt better when I could see the stars. But tonight, they didn't give me much comfort. Worry for Wendy and the rest of my guildmates gnawed at my mind. And where was Mayhem? Was she alright?

I heard the grass near me shift and looked up to see Wrath had scooted closer to me, "You can use my wings as a blanket if you need to." He offered. I looked around the fire, everyone else was asleep already. I nodded and he wrapped one wing around me and pulled me closer to him, he was like Natsu, a furnace.

I cuddled in the warmth and asked, "Have you heard Mayhem anywhere?" After a moment of silence he shook his head, "No, not yet. I can't smell her either. But don't worry about that, Mayhem's extremely hard to kill. She's fine." I nodded and closed my eyes. Right before I fell asleep, I heard Wrath mutter, "Mayhem is fine." Again, I felt like he was convincing himself. Not me. Mayhem, please be alright.


	13. Chapter 11

Mayhem's POV:

I fought to steady my breathing. Somehow, the tunnel I was in had led back outside and I managed to evade the wolves up until the point when I popped into the sunlight and barreled into a river. That's when they dived in after me and one of them got a lucky shot and chomped down on my side, after that, I had lit up the water with voltage and fried every single wolf.

It took me a while to battle the current and get to the shore, but eventually I managed to haul myself up onto the bank. I spent about an hour just getting my breath back and willing the pain in my side to leave, but, since the wolves had venom, I was going to have to burn it out of my system. This wouldn't be very fun. Even though I could control fire, and it didn't burn if it touched my skin, I wasn't like Natsu. I couldn't have fire INSIDE my body without massive pain. So yeah, this was going to be a picnic!

I set my hand on the injury and took a deep breath, I'll be fine, just as long as I don't pass out. That would be bad. Very bad.

I lit my hand on fire and winced as the fire seeped into the wound, after steadying my breathing, I quickly sent the flames into my bloodstream, hunting down the venom. I couldn't help it, I screamed. When I finally got most of the venom, I pulled back quickly and blinked hastily to rid the stars from my eyes.

My vision was blurry and distorted and it made it extremely difficult to see. When it finally returned to normal, I shoved off of the ground with a bit more gusto than I probably should've and almost smashed back into the water. I staggered and managed to steady myself. It was dark now, the stars were already out.

I winced and raised my hand, I had to do this to see where Wrath was, even if it would hurt my arm. I took a deep breath and sent a torrent of black fire into the sky.

I waited with baited breath and looked around, then, in the south, a responding black flame rose up higher than mine had. I sighed in relief, Wrath had made it out of the tunnels. He was ok! I hope everyone else was too, and I hope they found Wendy and Carla….

Well, I guess I'm hiking. It shouldn't be too hard to find Wrath. The only problem was that every step hurt. SO fun.

FTFTFTFTFTFT

I staggered through the undergrowth. EVERYTHING hurt now. My legs were sore from tripping so much, my side ached even though there was no venom left in my system, just an echo, BUT, that echo had made my entire body ache too. Not just my ribs. Which was AWESOME! Plus! Plus! To top it all off? I had a splitting headache. But I had to get to Wrath, I had to know if everyone was okay.

After nearly falling on my face again, I almost smacked into a hedge wall. Oh great, was I going to have to climb this?! Perfect! I sighed and started to climb, the things I do for my friends. Yeesh!

After I got to the top I was greeted by a sight that made me smile despite my pain, in front of me was a peaceful meadow with a cheerful stream, trees providing shade yet still allowing anyone who was in the meadow to stargaze, and many berry bushes dotted the whole thing. But the most important thing I saw, was the black fire in the center of the peaceful meadow, and the tiny people I had to strain to see, dotted around the fire, sound asleep.

I smiled, but I had to fight back a frown, I didn't see Wendy or Carla here. I sighed, so they didn't find them. I hadn't found any trace of either of them as I was being chased by the wolves, but then again, I didn't look hard enough either.

The moment I hit the ground silently, Wrath shifted. His piercing crimson eyes narrowed when they reached mine. I smiled sheepishly and mumbled, "I'm sorry Wrath." He curled his lip in a sneer, "No you're not. If you were sorry you wouldn't continue doing it." He spat. I flinched, "I am sorry Wrath. But you're right, I can't be sorry for continuously throwing myself in front of the knife. I would do it again, and again if I have to. You know why? To protect the people I care about."

He sighed and shook his head, "Well, you can't protect us if you're dead. You do know that right?" I jolted, he was….. Worried about me? I saw the panic flash in his eyes when he said 'dead', so he must have been. Wow, that was surprising. Even if it shouldn't be. I smirked cockily at him, "I don't plan on dying." He scoffed, "No one does Mayhem. But that doesn't mean you should just tempt fate like you seem to adore doing. One of these days…." He broke off, his voice tight, "One of these days, you're going to jump in front of the knife. And that will be the day…. The day that my brave friend will finally cease to smirk at me with that stupid sarcastic look in her eyes. She will cease to laugh at my antics, or at my temper. She won't tease me about always loving to sleep. She won't be there to wake me up to force me on another adventure. She won't drag me into an insane mission. She won't convince me to help innocent people from death. She won't be able to do all the things I've grown to adore about her…. because I'll have to bury her 6 feet under."

He finished it quietly, and I could see a tear in his eye. I looked down before responding, "But Wrath, that's why I need you. Why I need my friends. You hold me back from punching someone even though you want to light them on fire. You convince me not to throw myself onto a bomb. You've stuck around longer than anyone else I've ever known even though you know I'm insane, and you know that I won't stop protecting people. Because of you, I'm alive. And because of you, I will keep living. I will not just lie down and die, never in a million years will I do that. I won't accept fate, and I'll continue to taunt fate, because fate and I have never agreed on anything. Do you know why? Because I have something worth living for. My friends. You have always been my closest friend Wrath, always. That has never changed, and it never will. Thanks to you, I'll always have a reason to fight. To fight for my life, for the lives of others. And thanks to you, I will never just roll over and die. Ever. The only way someone will ever manage to put me 6 feet under is if they tear my heart away from my chest. And even then, I'll still fight. I'll come back as a ghost, or even a demon. And I'll fight. Because of YOU, I have something to fight for. You've always been with me Wrath, you were the one who took care of me after my dad left, and you've been the one to continue doing so ever since."

Wrath sighed and asked, "Then why do you continue to flaunt your life? If you really cared for me as you say, why do you throw your life away? You're worth more than that, Mayhem. Don't you understand that?"

I smiled at him, "Wrath, that's the thing. The lives of my friends…. They are much more precious than mine. I will gladly throw my life away if it meant they could live. And I won't stop doing it. You've done the same thing for me Wrath." He sighed again and nodded, "Alright, I know that you won't stop. That doesn't mean I like it. But, if you want to continue to be an idiot, than so will I. I'll be the idiot that stays with you, fights with you, laughs with you, cries with you, and eventually dies with you."

I beamed at him, "Well, with the two of us, death might not WANT to take us. We'd just cause so much of a ruckus that they'd send us back." He laughed quietly and nodded, "Alright, I desist. I'm glad that you're alright. You are alright, aren't you?" He glared at me steadily, I grinned at him sheepishly, "Mostly. I just am really sore. I'll be fine if I can just sleep it off." He shook his head, "When will you get it through that thick head of yours? Your soul is precious, so is your life, you can't protect anyone if you're dead Mayhem. You have to have some self-preservation." I nodded, "I know, and I do. Just, not a very strong sense of one."

He chuckled lightly, "That is the truth. Very well then, if you are so bent on that notion. Put more wood on the fire. I would, but currently, Lucy is curled up in my wing for warmth and Mira is in the other one." I snickered and he glared at me, I held up my hands in surrender and backed away. "Alright Wrath." I said simply. He nodded and I turned to gather more firewood.

FTFTFTFTFTFT

As I built up the fire, Wrath told me about what they found written on the wall in the tunnel system. It made my blood boil. If they next place we went had the same thing and the same weird hybrids, I was going to go straight for the bastard doing this.

After building the fire up I walked to a tree a little ways away from the small campsite so I didn't accidently role on top of one of my friends in the middle of the night and began to climb up the sturdy branches. I stopped at a relatively thick branch and sat down on it, leaning my back against the tree. I slept like this often, so I knew I wouldn't roll off of it on accident.

I smiled at all my friends, sleeping contentedly in the warmth of the fire. Somehow, while they were sleeping, all of them scooted closer to Wrath. Erza had somehow wound up between Natsu and Gray and they were laying right beside her like they were protecting her, and Gramps had somehow managed to get himself curled up with Wrath's tail wrapped around him.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, I fell asleep with a smile on my lips. Glad I joined Fairy Tail. One thing was for sure, it was never boring with them.


	14. Chapter 12

Mayhem's POV:

I woke up to a shrill scream of, "MAYHEM! YOU'RE OKAY!" I yelped as I lost my balance and fell off the branch I had been sleeping on. Thankfully, I managed to catch myself on a lower branch and gently lower myself to the ground instead of crashing to it and breaking something. I healed quickly, but not that fast.

In fact, I was glad that I healed quickly, because otherwise, I'd still have yesterday's sores and bruises. Instead, I felt perfect. Except for the small twinge of pain where the wolf thingy had bitten me; that would probably stick around for a bit before eventually leaving. I don't think I could get scars actually, they healed too quickly.

Well, I guess that isn't true. My dad scarred me, it was a Phoenix mark or something that all slayers had to get. It was on my lower back, and Wrath said it glowed in the dark. The pattern was of an earthquake, kind of ironic when you think about it, since he wasn't the one who taught me how to control my earthquake power. But, I suppose it fits, because, an earthquake is one of the more common natural disasters, and most of the time, you don't get warning. One minute everything's fine, the next minute destruction happens and everything within range can get decimated easily.

Once I hit the ground I saw Lucy running towards me, waving her arms around. I kneeled down and held out my hand, she leapt onto it and I lifted her up to my face. She surprised me by leaping to my shoulder and hugging my neck, "You're okay! We were so worried! You should've seen Wrath! He was really worried about you!" I laughed lightly and replied, "I know Lucy, I talked to Wrath last night. He explained everything to me, as well as lectured me on my life choices. Are you all alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, everyone's ok." I smiled, "Good." I sat down next to the fire. The others swarmed me and climbed onto my legs, I finally realized something and I burst out laughing. They looked at me weird and when I got my breath back, I tried to explain but instead I gasped and said, "Oh. That's why."

Lucy pulled my ear, "That's why? Why what?" She asked. I picked her up and set her on my knee next to Natsu, "Think about it. How big are Fairy's? In legends and stuff, they are about 2 inches tall, sometimes 5 inches if they are really tall. But they still are small. Wrath said that the note the bad guy left behind was, 'I enjoy ripping the wing's off of Fairy's'. You are all small, like fairy's, and you have no wings. Except for Happy. But still, you get the idea right?"

Slowly, the rest of my company nodded. "Yes, I do see the symbolism here. Do you think he shrunk the others as well?" Erza asked. I bit my lip, "It's hard to tell. I think, that because of the type of person he is, he would take them back to his residence to gloat the fact that he had beaten them. But whether or not he actually shrunk them or not is trickier to tell. There is a good probability that he did, but they'd have to be taken there first. I mean, it's only been a month. He can't be in several different places at once right? The dragon staff doesn't give anyone that kind of power."

Erza nodded, "So, where are we going to look next?" I smiled, "I was thinking that we could go to where Gildarts vanished off to. But, I want to run by an idea with you guys. I don't think we'll be able to find the place where our friends are being taken, unless-" Wrath cut me off, "We will NOT use you as bait. Did you not hear a word I said last night?! No! Absolutely not!" I scowled, "Weren't YOU listening last night? I said that won't just lie down and die! But, my idea was to lure a monster in, one of those hybrids, and maybe follow it back to its home. But, if I do get taken by force, you guys need to stay with Wrath and follow behind. Just as a precaution. Hopefully it won't need to be like that and we can just follow the Hybrid back to whatever hole it crawled out of."

I looked at Wrath, "Would that please you Wrath? Me getting taken by force is not something I want either, but it will happen sooner or later. He knows I'm still out and about, he'll send more Hybrids my way in an attempt to get me, at least this way, if he somehow does manage to, then we actually have a plan, and we won't be blindsided." He huffed but nodded, "Fine, just don't immediately switch to plan B. Okay?" I bowed my head towards him, then clapped my hands, "Alright! Now that we have a plan, I need to look up where Gildarts is and we can get breakfast!"

Wrath sighed and held out his hand, "Give me your belt so that I can actually use some of the stuff I've packed in there while you weren't looking. Then we might be able to eat something good instead of just something edible." I scoffed, "My cooking isn't THAT bad. You're exaggerating. But fine, here." I unclipped the belt on my hips and handed it to him, he stalked off, muttering to himself with his arm buried in my belt.

FTFTFTFTFT

After I memorized where Gildarts was, I dug into the delicious meal that Wrath had whipped up with the various spices he had stuffed into my belt, a cooked rabbit, berries, and cooked nuts. I will say, that his cooking is heavenly. After we ate, I gathered everybody up and put them in my pockets, and Wrath coiled around my arm again.

After everyone was settled, I teleported.

The moment my feet touched the ground I staggered. Well, I wasn't going to be teleporting anytime soon. At least until my magic energy built back up again. Then, I heard something I didn't want to hear at that moment, a quiet, vicious snarl behind me that made my blood freeze. I didn't even overthink it, I ran.

I was going to go out on a limb here and say that this was the hybrid that Gildarts had to face, and anything that managed to beat Fairy Tail's strongest member, I wasn't too keen on meeting. What could it do, and what was it, that made it able to beat Gildarts?

I leapt over logs and streams, slid underneath low hanging branches, and didn't stop running. I chanced a look behind me to see, nothing. I could still hear the thing, but I couldn't see it. And I was willing to bet that if I didn't have my super hearing, I wouldn't even be able to hear it. _That's why it could beat Gildarts. He couldn't see it. Couldn't hear it._ Just the notion that I would have to face an enemy I couldn't see and could hardly hear was terrifying, what did Gildarts think? You can't fight against something you can't see.

I wasn't going to be able to outrun this thing, I knew I wasn't going to be able to. I could hear it getting closer and closer no matter how fast I was going. Wrath slithered out of my sleeve and asked, "WHY ARE YOU RUNNING!?" I pointed behind me, forgetting that he wouldn't be able to see anything. "THAT!" He looked, "THERE ISN'T ANYTHING THERE!" Then I felt claws rip into my shoulder and I yelled, Wrath gaped at me and asked, "IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT?!"

I nodded and yelled back, "Wrath! You have to take the others away from here! Follow me, track me! You know how! It'll catch me soon! You have to get away from here!" He shook his head, "NO WAY! I know what the tracking does to you! I'm not going to put you in that pain!" I bit my lip, "I don't want you all to die! And we need to make sure that you can follow me! Wrath, please! Just do it!" He gave me a pained look, then nodded.

He shoved his claws into my shoulder and I bit back a scream, he tore my skin open and blew black fire onto the wound. The wound flared and glowed faintly, now, he could track me easily. And the black fire would light again once he got close to me. Then he patted my cheek with his hand, "I'll go. But, don't you dare die. You got it? And next time I see you, I will find a way to burn you alive!" He vowed. I laughed, "I look forward to it. Now go!"

He nodded and slithered into my pocket, where I could hear my friends asking what was happening and what was wrong. My heart ached, I didn't want to be separated from them. I didn't want to be alone. But they had to leave, they would follow me and find our friends. I just had to have faith.

As soon as Wrath had gotten everyone, he gave me one last look and growled, "You will NOT die." I nodded, "And neither will you." He bowed his head to me, then flew off. I bit back a cry of pain as the claws clipped my back, ripping it. Good luck Wrath. Happy hunting.

FTFTFTFTFTFT

I kept running until I couldn't run anymore, I was at the edge of a big river I wouldn't be able to jump over. I turned and lit myself on fire, I wasn't just going to lie down and let myself be taken. At least, I hoped it would take me back to its master. Not kill me where I stand. Cross your fingers! And hope not to die…..

Before I could even fire a shot, a huge paw, or hand, slammed into my ribcage. I heard a crack as the bones snapped and I screamed in pain as I was sent flying into the river. I tried to swim to the surface, but the blinding pain wasn't making it easy. My vision started to darken and right before I lost consciousness, I felt something wrap around my leg and drag me to the surface. I had just gotten a breath of fresh air, when everything went black…..


	15. Chapter 13

Lucy's POV:

"Wrath! What's going on!?" I screamed as I wrapped my arms around his neck around Happy. I felt Natsu's arms wrap around my waist from behind and knew that everyone else was fighting to stay on too. "Wrath?!" I screamed again.

It was odd, being in Mayhem's pocket when she started sprinting. But what was scary about it, was we had no clue what she was running from. That is, until Natsu listened and growled, "There's something really big chasing us!" Soon after that, Wrath had grabbed all of us and shoved us on his back then flew off. Leaving Mayhem behind. The really strange thing? There wasn't anything following her, yet she was running as though her life depended on it.

Now we were flying a bit after Mayhem. Wrath wasn't saying a word, but I could tell he was angry, and scared. As we watched Mayhem, angry red lines of blood appeared on her back and she screamed. My mouth opened, was there an invisible monster behind her?! We watched as the monster pushed her up against a river that she could go over or around, she whipped around and flames surrounded her. But before she could attack, her body jerked backwards and she flew into the water.

I gasped and Natsu shouted, "We gotta help her!" Wrath shook his head, "No. This was her plan. We will follow her to where the bastard doing all of this is. Then, I will strangle her." His voice sounded strange, tight and broken. I watched in horror as she tried to swim to the surface, then, her body jerked out and she was being suspended upside down by an invisible hand. She coughed out water, then her eyes closed.

I fought back a sob and Natsu's arms tightened around me and he buried his face in my neck. Happy cried out, Gray cursed, Mira gave some strangled sound, Master yelled, and Erza was silent.

Then, Mayhem's body began to sway and levitate away. Wrath snarled and gave pursuit. Mayhem, please be okay.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFT

We followed them for a while, losing them once or twice, but Wrath always knew which way to go. After a few hours, I fell asleep with Natsu's arms around me, keeping me on Wrath's back.

FTFTFTFT

I was jolted awake when Wrath began to drop out of the sky, Mayhem had vanished and Wrath apparently knew where she was.

We were in a canyon somewhere and there was several cave and caverns that Wrath was angling to. Were we going to have to search through them?!

Wrath touched down in the opening of a particularly big cave entrance, "Stay on my back, we don't know what could be in here." He warned, before walking ahead. "I can feel where my charge is, so that's where we're going." I nodded and stared ahead into the darkness.

FTFTFTFTFTFT

After being in darkness for a while, it blinded me for a few moments when we popped back up into the light. When my vision did come back, I almost gasped. It was like we were in a castle instead of a cave. Our surroundings were tiled floors, marble walls, and so much expensive things dotted everything around us. And everything was painted dark blue and crimson.

Wrath walked silently through the huge hallway and looked around. "I can't hear anyone right now, but we should still be careful." He said, then continued on. Mayhem, please be alright.

FTFTFTFTFT

Mayhem's POV:

I woke up again as I was thrown into a big room, I connected harshly to the stone ground and groaned. I coughed and felt something wet on my lips, wet and warm. Blood. Well, that's just perfect! I coughed again.

The door remained open for a bit longer as the invisible monster left, then it slammed shut. I tried to force my vision to clear quicker, but only succeeded in making it more blurry. Then I heard a voice call out, "Mayhem?" It sounded like….. Levy. I groaned again and tried to force myself up, put only succeeded in falling on my chest again. "Mayhem!" Another voice called out, it was quiet and sounded like Wendy. Then another voice, a masculine on called out, "Mayhem! Don't you dare pass out on us!" It sounded like Macao.

I coughed up more blood and tried to force myself up again, I managed to get to my feet and I swayed uncertainly. "Take it easy kid. Don't push yourself." That sounded like Gildarts. Where they all in here? I looked around in the dim room to see something that made my stomach turn, birdcages were all around the room with my friends resting inside. They were all small, and they were pressed up against the sides closest to me.

"Guys?" I asked weakly. The cage nearest to me was Gildarts, Cana was in the cage right next to his. I tried to stagger over to them but lost my balance and crashed to the ground again, "Kid!" Gildarts shouted, "Mayhem!" Came other voices. I groaned and shoved myself into a sitting position, "M' ok guys." I slurred, Cana snorted, "Yeah right!" She said, "And I have my beer! You're not okay girl. I don't care what you say."

I winced and tried to get up again, "Don't get up!" I heard a voice that sounded like Jet, and then another voice that sounded like Elfman, "Sitting down is MANLY!" I snickered, and surprisingly laughed. I could tell I surprised everyone and when I calmed down, I said, "Thanks Elfman, but uh, I'll leave the manly stuff to you." Then forced myself to my feet, after a moment of swaying, I took a step forward. Everything erupted in pain, but I forced myself to stay on my feet and take another step.

When I reached Gildarts cage, I asked, "What happened to you guys?" Gildarts grinned wryly at me, "Well, I was attacked by an invisible monster that I couldn't even hear! I got messed up plenty too, but that was over a month ago." I grinned at him and shook my head, "I know what you mean. That's the monster hybrid that brought me in." His face paled and he looked at me again, "That's why you're not in good shape. Come on Kid! Why did you have to run into that thing?!"

I grinned, "You guys will never believe what I've been up to." I looked around the big room, then walked to the center so everyone could hear me better. Then, I told them everything that had happened the past few days.

When I was done, there was silence. Then, as I expected, Macao shouted, "Are you insane?! Why would you go after everyone after what you ran into at Tria?! You knew that you could get hurt! Why didn't Master stop you?! Why didn't Mira? Or Lucy? Or, even, Wrath! Why didn't he try?" I laughed, "He tried! But didn't get that far. He even gave me a lecture on self-preservation and all that crap. Everyone else didn't know what kind of trouble I was getting into!"

Gildarts shook his head and asked, "If you knew that each Hybrid was powerful enough to take each one of us down, then why on earthland did you have to go where I was? You should a known that my monster would've been bad." I shrugged, "I honestly didn't know what I was expecting. I got the wrong Hybrid when I was sent to a town, it was too easy for a Phoenix slayer. I think that somebody else got the hybrid meant for me. The bastard made a mistake. I have a question, did anybody get a hybrid that might have been able to control all the elements?"

I turned in a circle and saw that Juvia had her hand up, "Juvia thinks she did." I sighed, she did look more beat up then the rest of them. "I'm sorry Juvia. But that explains why my hybrid looked like it came from the sea." Juvia shook her head, "It's alright Mayhem-" I cut her off from continuing, "Please drop the formalities Juvia, we're friends." She smiled at me and her face got red.

I bit my lip, "Now, Wrath is probably tracking me right now. So hopefully, he gets here soon with the others." Lisanna raised her hand, "How will we know when he gets closer?" I grinned, "My shoulder will erupt with black glowing fire. Which, by the way, feels awesome. The things I do for you guys." I laughed lightly, but their reaction was the opposite. They either glared at me or looked at me in horror.

Gajeel huffed, "You gotta death wish or something?" I laughed again and shook my head, "Nope. I just want to help them people I care about. Fairy Tail is all I have, besides Wrath. I'm not going to let you guys go anytime soon, so be prepared for me to get bloodied up some today. I am the only big one in this room after all, so I'm going to have to destroy the dragon staff myself. Well, I guess that you guys could while I deal with the baddy baddy's. Either way, the staff needs to break. Once it does, the spell making all of you small will vanish and you'll be your normal selves again."

Gajeel grinned at me, "Alright. Since you think you're big stuff, how about, when all of this is done, you and I go toe to toe at the guild huh?" I grinned back like a Cheshire cat and nodded, "You're on Gajeel." A few of the older members laughed and muttered, "Kids these days." I snickered, "Well, we can't all be boring." A few laughs echoed around the room and I could feel the black mood dissipate. I grinned, that was good.

I could feel my injuries healing; with luck, when Wrath found me I would be fully healed. I walked to the wall and sat down, leaning against it.

I was directly below Gildarts cage.

I don't know why, but I was most comfortable whenever I was around him. If I had to guess I would say it was because out of everyone in the guild, Gildarts reminded me most of my dad. The only physical difference was that my dad didn't have all those scars, and he had black hair and silver eyes. But he was as tall as Gildarts and had the same amount of muscle, if not a bit more.

I heard his voice then, "Get some rest kiddo. Actually, why don't we all get some shut eye. We'll need our strength when the rest of em get here." I smiled and closed my eyes, drifting into sleep.


	16. Chapter 14

Mayhem's POV:

I woke up screaming in pain as my shoulder lit up with black fire. I scrambled to the center of the room and ripped my jacket off my shoulder so it didn't light on fire. The claw mark's that Wrath had left in my skin where glowing black and black fire billowed out of them.

I bit my lip to stop from screaming again as the black fire rose higher. I heard Gildarts shout, "Kid! Kid! You ok?!" And other voices joining his in worry. I nodded and fell to my knees, "I'll be fine as soon as Wrath gets here and takes the fire away." I blinked back stars from my vision as the pain began to rise with the fire.

Then the door creaked open slightly and something slithered in. All of my sense heightened painfully as Wrath got closer to me, he was approaching quickly, probably forgetting the fact that my senses heightened. I could hear _everything_. I heard everyone's heartbeats, some were painfully fast. I could hear everyone's breath, some quicker than the rest. I heard Wrath's claws hitting the ground. And I could hear everyone shouts painfully loud.

Wrath seemed to remember because he whispered (It still sounded like he was screaming to me), "Sorry." Then shouted louder, "SHUT UP EVERYONE!" Everyone got quiet and I hunched over, gripping my ears. I could smell the fear on everyone, and the worry, as well as the anger. I could see every little thing on the concrete to a painful degree, so I shut my eyes and whimpered involuntarily.

I felt Wrath's hand on my cheeks as he forced me to look up at him, then he mouthed, "You'll be fine." I nodded and he pressed his hands to the black fire. I whimpered again, trying not to scream, as he brushed away the fire. He had to dig his claws into the wound to get to the fire under my skin, and that was probably the most painful thing of all. When he was finally done, everything calmed down. My senses returned to normal and my heartbeat calmed down.

I grabbed Wrath and hugged him, he patted my shoulders and said, "I'm sorry I took so long." I shook my head, "You're fine. I'm sorry I worried you." He nodded, "You're forgiven." I smiled and set him down on the ground.

The first voice I heard was in a hushed whisper, it was Evergreen, "Are you alright now?" It was echoed by Bixslow and Freed. I nodded, and chuckled lightly, "I'm fine now. Sorry for worrying you all." Then I leapt to my feet.

I bent down and picked up Lucy, Natsu, Mira, Gramps, Erza, Happy, and Gray. I set them all on my shoulder and asked, "Now then! What's the next step?" Wrath slithered onto my other shoulder, being careful to avoid tender spots. Then he said, "While we were looking for you, we passed a throne room type thing and found our mystery bastard. He was surrounded by the hybrids he created, but he seemed to be gloating. He's probably still there now. If we strike, we would have the element of surprise."

I bit my lip, "Wrath, do you think you could fly a few people over to the dragon staff? If we break it, then everyone will return to their normal sized selves and we'll stand a better chance of winning." He nodded and said, "I could take Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Gildarts, and Elfman. With all of their powers working together, the staff should break easily." I nodded, "That sounds good. Lucy can stay with me since she can still summon normal sized zodiacs and her power isn't shrunk. Then the rest of them could stay behind until all of you break the staff, then, once they're back to their normal selves, they can join the fight. Lucy and I should be able to hold off the hybrids until then. That sound good to all of you?"

Juvia raised her hand, "Juvia wants to know something. What about a distraction for the, um, 'bastard'? A group of us could provide a distraction." I grinned at her, "That's not a bad idea. But who wants to? Wrath might be able to take you as well." Juvia raised her hand, as did Cana, Lisanna, Mira, and Wendy. I grinned at them, "What do you think buddy?" I asked Wrath. He nodded and grinned in his terrifying way. "I like it. All right then, so, will everyone be carried by you and I until we reach the throne room?" I nodded. "One more thing, is any other human here?"

Wrath shook his head, "I didn't smell anyone or see anyone. But that doesn't mean they aren't there, we should be careful." I nodded, "Sounds good. Alright, let's break everyone out of their, er, tiny little prisons." I laughed lightly and I heard Gajeel mutter, "Just wait until I'm big again." Very darkly. I laughed and shook my head, then walked forward with my hands on fire.

FTFTFTFTFT

After I burned the bars off of their tiny little prisons, I was still laughing at that, I picked them up and began to walk away. It was weird having everyone in my pockets, on my arms, or hanging on my sleeves. With them secure, I walked quietly down the hallways, listening for anything and everything. I couldn't hear anything near me except my friends, and Wrath whispering to me where to go.

My heartbeat started beating louder and I forced it to calm down the closer we got to the throne room. When we reached the doorway, I deposited everyone on the ground except for Lucy, who was on my shoulder, clutching my collar. "Everybody ready?" I asked, they nodded and the few who were going, were climbing onto Wrath's back. "Okay, now, the rest of you, wait here until you get big again, then let em have it. K?" I asked. They nodded again and said, "Aye sir!" I grinned, "Alright then. Gramps?"

He nodded and cleared his throat, "Fight bravely, with honor. The Fairy Tail way! Protect each other, and all of us WILL walk out of here with our heads held high!" Then he raised his index finger and his thumb and pointed to the ceiling, all of us mimicked him and I grinned.

I cracked my knuckles and shook my hands, then I set my hand on the handle. "Oh," I grinned wickedly, "This is gonna be fun." Then threw the door open. Already firing voltage from my fingers.


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Author here! I finished the story! I'll upload the other chapters after this one. Now, I need you guys to do something for me. I need you to go down into the comments section and tell me whether or not you want me to continue this Fairy Tail story. I was thinking that I could start another story either during the Tenrou Island Arc or directly after it and in the GMM arc. You guys need to tell me though if you want Mayhem to come back! Also, since I'm done with this story, tell me another movie/book/tv series/manga/anime I need to do next down in the comments as well! Now, I'll let you read Chapter 15. I hope you guys enjoyed Mayhem in Fairy Tail!**

 **ST**

 **FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

Mayhem's POV:

It was obvious we had startled him, because he leapt up from his golden throne in surprise. The hybrids in the room jumped up as well and regarded me carefully, then the man pointed his finger at me and cried, "You! You were near death when my pet brought you here! How can you be standing?!" I laughed, "Well, that's the thing. Phoenix's are hard to kill!" He spluttered, "P… Phoenix?! Get her! Kill her! Rip her to shreds! I don't care! Just KILL HER NOW!" He screamed. The hybrids turned to me and leapt at me.

I dived out of the way and set Lucy on a shelf, she grinned at me and said, "Good luck." I dipped my head to her and spun around. I heard her shout, "Open! Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" Then, "Can you guys summon Taurus? I'll summon Loke." Then two shouts, one, "Open! Gate of the Bronze Bull! Taurus!" Then the other, "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" A large bull popped up on my right, then Loke popped up on my left. "Hello." I crowed as I shot fire into a hybrids mouth, "Happy hunting boys!" I shouted as I flipped in the air and landed in the center of the room.

FTFTFTFTFTFT

I kept fighting even when my side was ripped open with claws. I kept fighting even when I was slammed into a wall so hard I cracked it. I kept fighting because Fairy Tail needed me to. They had given everything to me, it was only fair that I give back. So I kept fighting.

Until I heard Juvia scream.

I whipped around and saw the man flinging his arms around, he had knocked Juvia away and was doing the same to the others. And he still had his staff clutched in his hands. Wrath had been knocked to the other end of the room and the others were also in various ends of the room.

I grit my teeth together and lunged at the man. I grabbed his arms and yanked him off of his throne, I ripped the staff away from him and threw it, shouting, "LOKE!" Loke looked up and nodded. He ran to the staff and grabbed it, then he shouted, "REGULAS IMPACT!" And gold light surrounded the staff. I heard a crack as I kept the man from strangling me and black light filled the room.

When it died down, I had to laugh. All of my friends were big again. "HA! Take that idiot!" I shouted and headbutted the man on top of me. He howled and grabbed my shoulders, throwing me across the room. "YOU STUPID INSIGINIFICANT LITTLE PRICK! YOU THORN IN MY SIDE! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" I couldn't really help it, I laughed again.

The throne room door was flung open again and the rest of my friends surged in. The man looked at me in horror before throwing me through another door, following me out. He grappled with me again and I shoved him into a wall, then suspended him there. "There's something I don't understand. Who are you? Why did you pick on Fairy Tail? And where did you get the dragon staff?" He laughed and glared at me, "You want to know? Alright then. Let me down, and I'll show you." I looked at him warily, "What makes you think I'd agree to that?"

He smirked, "You don't have a choice. All your friends are occupied with my other pets, they failed to notice one was missing. Not that they would ever be able to see him anyway." My blood froze as I realized what he was talking about, but right after I was hit with that realization, I felt something close on my waist and barely had time to say, "Crap." Before I was jerked away from the wall and the man. I was suspended in midair again, only I could feel the claws impaling my ribs.

The man laughed and picked himself up off the ground, "Good boy." He said.

I struggled, but that only succeeded in impaling me more. I cried out in pain and the man laughed, "Got it yet? I'm the one in control. I'm the master. You stupid Fairy's can't possibly beat me. You never stood a chance, even if you have dragon slayers and a phoenix slayer. It doesn't matter. I didn't just find one dragon staff, I found 4. I was looking for the 5th when I got the idea to show my power by destroying your stupid guild. But come, let me show you why you can't beat me."

He began to walk away, but right before I followed, I felt something slither up my side. Wrath. I felt him wrap around my arm as we started to move away from the noise of everyone else fighting. "Wrath? What are you doing?" I asked quietly. He poked his head out of my jacket, "Isn't it obvious? I made a promise to you. We live together. We fight together. And if it comes to it, we'll die to together. We made that promise, don't tell me you're already going senile." I shook my head lightly, "Nope, not yet. Thanks old man." He huffed, "Who you calling old huh?" I fought back a snicker.

At least I knew one thing, if nothing else, I would always have Wrath with me. That much was understood.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

When we walked through an archway, I knew I was leaving a blood trail behind me. I knew that I was about to suffer from blood loss really soon too, I had lost too much blood to be healthy. But nothing I did could make the monster holding me release me, he only held tighter.

When we finally stopped, we were in front of a door. The man turned to me with a feral grin, "And as for your earlier questions. My name is Edward Chase. I found the dragon staff's in a tome that my ancestors rested in. My ancestors were the original Dragon Slayers, they were the ones who wielded the power of the Dragon Staff. And the reason I targeted Fairy Tail, is because the guild holds the largest amount of Dragon Slayers, and it was because of them that my ancestors were imprisoned. Now, with the questions out of the way, come see my greatest treasures. Thanks to your friend, I only have three left. For that, I will make them suffer." He promised me with a malicious gleam in his eye.

He pushed open the door and walked inside. We went after him, and as soon as we were inside, I was dropped to the floor and I heard the hybrid lumber outside, probable to fight my friends. Hopefully with Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu they would be able to fight it.

I struggled to push myself into a sitting position, then forced myself to stand. Edward watched me with mild amusement. When I was standing again, he pointed to the wall behind him. There I saw 3 dragon staff's bolted to the wall, they were all glowing and I could feel the immense magical power from where I stood.

He saw my horrified stare and laughed. Then, with a gloating tone, he sneered, "Like what you see? Do you see now? Your friends can't hope to beat me. They can't, and you are in no shape to fight me for them." I snickered. He looked at me strangely so I explained, "That's the thing, _Edward_ , you assume too much. And you're wrong about so much. Your ancestors weren't imprisoned because of the true Dragon Slayers, they were imprisoned because they murdered people. They became the very thing they were meant to kill." He glared at me and yelled, "NO! You're wrong. That's wrong!"

I laughed and shook my head, "No, it isn't. Haven't you ever read a history book? My father, a Phoenix who was alive in that time period, told me about it. And I could see the truth in his eyes when he spoke of it."

Edward shook his head, "He was lying. My family was wrongly accused and imprisoned."

I shook my head, "I won't argue with you. For it is foolish to argue with a fool. But, I will say this, you've underestimated Fairy Tail. We won't just lie down and die. And, you've made a mistake allowing me to get in here. You do know that I can create Natural Disasters right? I can destroy all of the staff's right now."

He grinned at me, "But, the amount of power that would release would cause an explosion. So, in doing so, you would kill yourself. Are you willing to die to save your friends?" He laughed when I didn't say anything, "I thought so. So see? You'll bleed out on the ground, and all your friends will be at my mercy yet again."

Wrath slithered out of my jacket and exchanged a look with me, I smiled shakily at him and he nodded warmly at me, "Go ahead. I'm right beside you partner. Now and forever." I nodded and held out my hand towards the staff's.

Edward's expression became guarded and he shouted, "What are you doing!? You'll die! Are you willing to die!?" I nodded, "Yes. You were wrong again Edward. I would do anything for my friends, even die for them. Right Wrath?" Edward finally saw my friend and his face paled, Wrath nodded, "Right. Ready when you are Mayhem." I nodded and grinned, "You messed with the wrong guild my friend. When someone threatens a person in Fairy Tail, the whole guild strikes back. That is proof of how far we are willing to go for a friend. I guess I'll see you in hell then." I winked at him, before shouting, "NOW!" To Wrath.

Black fire erupted from his and sailed towards the staff's, I summoned an inferno of my own and added voltage to the mix. The moment that our powers hit the dragon staff's, the room exploding in black.


	18. Chapter 16

Lucy's POV:  
With all the guild members working together, we were able to take down all the hybrids. But I was curious as to where Mayhem went. She got thrown through the door by the maniac and then they both vanished down the hall. I guess we should go look for her and make sure she's alright,

Before I could go through the door though, Natsu grabbed my arm and spun me around. He narrowed his eyes at me in a murderous look, "What Natsu?" I yelped, he brought his hand up and touched me lightly on my cheek. When he brought his fingers away, he had blood on his fingertip. "You're hurt Lucy." He said quietly. I put my hand on my cheek, "Oh, I didn't even notice." He grinned at me, his mood doing a complete 180. "How could you not notice you were hurt? Weirdo."

I spluttered, "H…. Hey! I'm not a weirdo!" Happy floated over our heads and sang, "Lucy's a weirdo!" Around us, our friends began to laugh. I laughed too, and Natsu grinned at me.

But, in a flash, his grin vanished and he rushed towards me. At that moment, I felt something smack into my side, sending me reeling into the wall.

After I blinked the stars from my eyes, I saw that there wasn't anything there. Natsu and Gajeel were fighting something, but we couldn't see it. Was it the same thing that beat Mayhem? I tried to stand, but only succeeded in collapsing again. Wendy rushed to my side and she started to heal my injuries, but I was more focused on Natsu and Gajeel.

They seemed to be fighting okay against the thing that none of us could see, but one of them would occasionally get thrown back. The others tried to help as well but just got thrown into walls.

Finally, Natsu and Gajeel managed to hit the thing at the same time and fire spread over it with iron racing after. They created an odd kind of armor surrounding the creature. Now that we could actually see its outline, I saw that it looked vaguely looked like a large mountain lion.

Since Natsu spread his fire over it first, it was probably cooking inside the iron shell Gajeel gave it. And since it couldn't move, it just slowly cooked, turning to ash. I knew it turned to ash because soon the outer iron shell also turned to ash, leaving nothing behind.

FTFTFTFTFT

Once everyone had gotten their breath back, we began to look around. I decided to continue looking for Mayhem and stepped out into the hallway she was in. When I did, I covered my mouth in horror. There was puddles of blood, leading away from us. "Natsu!" I yelled. It didn't take long before not only Natsu was next to me, but also Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Happy, and Pantherlily. Natsu's expression was unreadable, but Gajeel was livid. "It smells like Mayhem." He growled, then he started to stalk down the blood trail with the rest of us following him.

But before we had gone a few yards, the whole building shook with the sound of an explosion, throwing Erza, Gray and I to the ground. We exchanged a horrified glance before beginning to sprint down the hallway. Mayhem, please be ok.

FTFTFTFT

We stopped once we reached the source of the explosion, and also the end of the blood trail. The entire room was decimated, holes lined the floor, ceiling, and walls. Black fire dotted the room, it looked like Wrath's fire. And I could hear the sound of voltage.

I covered a gasp again and got a sick feeling in my stomach, "Mayhem? Wrath?" I gasped out. Natsu punched the wall and Gajeel snarled, "I can't smell her anymore. She can't be dead! She promised to fight me!" He yelled in anger.

Tears began to stream down my face and I tried not to sob. But then, a noise made us all pause. A cough. Then the noise of something being moved, specifically, a piece of the ceiling that had hit the ground began to move. Then another cough and smoke billowed up.

Then I heard laughter, and it sounded like Mayhem's. Then her voice, "Gajeel, I'm offended. I always keep my promises." I gasped again as Mayhem staggered out of the rubble she had undoubtedly caused.

She was covered in blood, ash, and rubble, but she was grinning like a maniac. She spread her hands, Wrath was perched on her shoulder, looking more gray and crimson than black. "Nice to know you guys cared! Are you alright? The invisible monster had gone in your direction, did you guys take care of him?" Natsu nodded, grinning from ear to ear. I was the first to recover though, because I was the first to sprint towards her.

I wrapped my arms around her and she responded with a small, "Oof." Before wrapping her arms around me. "Nice to see you too Lucy, so I take it that everyone is alright?" She said, and I could hear the smile in her voice. I nodded against her shoulder, "Yeah, everyone's fine." She sighed in relief, "That's good. I'm glad you're all ok." Wrath scoffed, "I'm glad to hear that as well, but, I think that we need to see Wendy, my friend."

I heard Mayhem wince, "You may be right Wrath." He laughed, "I'm always right." Mayhem scoffed and I pulled away from her, not caring that I now had red on my clothes. I looked at her injuries and winced, my heart ached for her.

She was covered in various bruises and scrapes, but the big ones were on her shoulder and her ribs. They were bleeding the heaviest. "Come on Mayhem, let's get back to Wendy. It's amazing that you're still standing." I grabbed her arm and tugged her behind me, the rest of our friends following.

Mayhem chuckled lightly, "I think all of you need to get to Wendy, poor girl is going to need help with all of us. Have you looked in the mirror recently?" She staggered lightly before she righted herself. I looked at her in worry, "Are you sure you're ok Mayhem?"

She pressed her hand to her forehead and swayed, "M' not sure." She slurred, then staggered again. Erza and Gray shared a look before scoffing and grabbing Mayhem's arms and slinging them over their shoulders, then proceeding to drag her.

She didn't protest surprisingly, just looked at them in shock. "You guys really do care." She said quietly, as though it came as a shock to her. I giggled, "Of course we do Mayhem. You're family! You're part of Fairy Tail! You can't get rid of us now!" She chuckled lightly when all of us nodded. Gajeel did so reluctantly and only after I smacked him. Mayhem looked down and smiled, "That makes me happy." Before she passed out.


	19. Chapter 17: FINAL

Mayhem's POV:

I woke up with a pounding headache and wrapped in warm fluffy stuff. I forced my eyes opened and groaned in pain, _everything_ hurt. But I sat up and looked around, I was in the guild infirmary. And I wasn't the only one, Gildarts was there too, so was Lucy, Lisanna, Natsu, and Happy. Natsu and Happy weren't in a bed though, they were just pestering Lucy. Who had cloth wrapped around her cheek and her arms. I couldn't see if she was hurt anywhere else because she had the blankets drawn up to her chest.

Gildarts had his arm wrapped up and was sitting on the edge of his bed, watching Natsu with an amused expression. Lisanna was asleep on the other side of Gildarts and had Mira and Elfman sitting next to her, fast asleep. I pushed myself against the headboard and grinned, I felt safe again. I felt at home.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wrath curled up on the pillow next to me, he didn't have any bandages so I figured he must have healed already.

I looked up again and saw the everyone had gotten quiet. I tilted my head, curious as to what made Natsu quiet.

Then the door slammed open and everyone injured, plus Natsu, yelped as a very angry looking woman entered and glared at all of us. I shivered involuntarily as her gaze zeroed in on me and she yelled, "ALL OF YOU SHOULD BE RESTING! Not sitting up and chatting! Especially you!" She pointed an accusing finger at me and stalked across the room towards me.

I yelped and tried to get out of my bed, but only succeeded in crumpling to the ground. She was at my side in an instant and she picked me up and set me on the bed again. She clucked her tongue and looked at my bandages, "You could've ripped your stiches doing that. You should be ashamed of yourself." She glared at me again and continued to check the rest of my bandages.

I raised my hand, "Um, not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" She huffed and glared at me again, "I am the one who healed your stupid self. You should be thanking me. My name is Porlyusica you ungrateful little brat." I held up my hands in surrender.

Once she was done inspecting my injuries, she nodded, satisfied. "Looks like you heal extremely fast, just like the idiot Natsu. So you should be fine to get out of my infirmary!" I yelped and nodded, "Yes ma'am!" I yelled, saluted. She nodded before moving on to Lucy.

Gildarts caught my eye and gave me a questioning look combined with a slow thumbs up. I nodded and grinned at him, raising my thumb. Then I mouthed, "What about you?" He grinned and winked at me before nodding and holding up his thumb too.

I leaned my head back against the headboard and shook Wrath, he woke up with a start and glared at me before realization dawned in his eyes and he cried, "You're awake!" I nodded, "I live." I said seriously, before cracking into a wide grin.

Wrath slithered onto my arm and hugged me, "Good. Do you want me to go get you some clothes that aren't patient ones?" I nodded, "Yes please." He smiled at me, "I'll be right back then." Then he spread his wings and took off out the window.

FTFTFTFTFT

After the mean grumpy lady left, I chatted with Lucy and Gildarts.

Natsu, Happy, Mira, and Elfman had been kicked out of the infirmary. Literally.

Soon after, Wrath brought back clothing for me. Lucy summoned Virgo and she poofed in with a change of clothes for her. Gildarts grinned and joked, "What? The old man doesn't get a change of clothes?" I snickered and shook my head, "Sorry, but I don't have clothes that would fit you without getting horribly stretched." He grinned at me before shaking his head.

With one last grin, I closed the curtain separating my bed from theirs and changed clothes quickly. Wrath had brought me a black tank top, loose black pants, knee high black boots that I tucked the pants into, and a flash of color with a cobalt blue belt that my knives were already attached to. Then he handed me a black vest with a cobalt blue trim, as well as black fingerless gloves. Once I put everything on I felt much better, and I felt like myself again. I also ripped off the bandages on my head since I was already healed in that area.

Wrath coiled around my arm again and I opened the curtain slowly, "Lucy? You decent?" Since she was right next to me before Gildarts, if I opened up my curtain I would see her but not Gildarts since she had closed her curtain. "Yeah!" Came her reply.

I opened up the curtain and had to suppress an amused chuckle, Lucy looked like herself again with a short red skirt, a tight yellow blouse that was low cut on her chest, red strap-on high heels, and a crop top cream jacket.

I smirked at her, "Feel better?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes! Not to insult you, but the clothes you made for me just weren't my style. I feel much better now!" I snorted, but nodded, "Yeah, I feel better now too. But alas, my poor trench coat is never to be worn again."

Lucy wove her arm through mine and began walking towards the door, "Well, we'll just have to shopping together! Maybe you can get a dress or something!" I laughed then at her enthusiasm, "Sure Lucy. Whatever you say." She grinned deviously, "I'm holding you to that."

Then she threw the door open and we were greeted by Fairy Tail in all its glory, and they were fighting.

Tables, chairs, and drinks were flying every which way. Natsu and Gray were in the center of it, trading punches back and forth. Mira was at the bar, grinning as she washed a glass. Gramps was sitting crosslegged on the bar with a mug of something in his hand, if I had to guess I would have to say either brandy or vodka. Cana was chugging a big barrel of beer. Everyone was a little bit banged up, but for the most part, they were all alright.

Lucy and I shared a grin before walking down the stairs. We broke apart when Lucy went to talk with Levy about a book she was reading and I walked to the bar.

Wrath slithered off my arm and began chatting with Gramps. I leaned over the bar and said, "Hey Mira! How's it going?" She grinned at me, "Great! How are you feeling?" I smiled at her, "Better. I'm feeling great Mira, thanks." She kept smiling at me and asked, "Anything I can get you?"

I sighed dramatically, "You know what I've been missing this whole fiasco? The very thing that you've gotten me addicted to Mira, you should be ashamed, I should be, but can I get a Strawberry Conviction?"

She laughed, and nodded, "Sure! Coming right up!" Soon, I had by beloved strawberry drink in my hand yet again and I smiled at her as I took a sip. Mmm, heavenly, like always.

I stayed chatting with her as I finished my drink. In that time, the guild had begun to calm down again.

Until, that is, Gajeel stood up on a table and shouted, "Mayhem! Now that we're both out of the infirmary, you promised me somethin'!" I laughed and put my drink on the bar, "You sure that you're ready to get beat Gajeel?" I turned towards him, still leaning casually against the bar.

Everyone in the guild had frozen and was staring at both of us in amusement. Gajeel cracked his knuckles, "Are you?" I threw my head back and laughed, "Well, then, I guess we should just see who comes out on top eh?" I glanced at Wrath and he shook his head, a smirk on his lips.

I laughed again and lunged at Gajeel. My shoulder smacked into his stomach and I sent both of us to the floor. He retaliated by throwing me off of him, we were just about to rush at each other again when we heard Porlyusica's voice screech, "Neither of you are fit to fight yet!" Gajeel and I exchanged looks of horror, we had thought she had left.

We looked at the angry form of Porlyusica then back at each other, with a smack to the arm from each of us, we sprinted towards the door. Running as fast as we could away from the angry lady with the guilds laughter following us out.

Despite the fact I had a women screaming bloody murder behind me, I laughed, and so did Gajeel. I loved Fairy Tail, there was never a dull moment. And, most importantly, I had a family after so long of being alone with just Wrath.

I rushed through the streets of Magnolia with Gajeel, feeling better than I had in a long time. And I owed it all to Fairy Tail…..


End file.
